Regrets
by kaela097
Summary: Everyone has regrets in life. When faced with a life altering situation, the Bass family will face theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

It's been awhile, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten these characters. I've been fighting my muse a bit, but I think I'm ready to go.

This is another peek into the lives of Blair and Chuck in my long running series. Timeline wise – this story takes place after 'Chuck's Dilemma'.

I hope everyone enjoys this new journey.

* * *

"Daddy, don't forget about my play on Friday night," Charlotte reminded her father as she sat in front of the computer in his office as they had a video chat during his business trip in Chicago, "We're performing 'Our Town', and you promised you'd be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chuck assured her as he glanced at his day planner to be sure that he'd been properly booked to be home in time to see her theatrical debut. His flight home was going to require him to rush to the theater, but he was confident that he would make it.

"I know," Charlotte smiled adoringly, "You haven't missed so much as a parent-teacher's conference my entire life."

"I wouldn't go that far, Princess," he chuckled, "But your mother and I will have the best seats in the house as we watch our little girl make her theatric debut."

"I'm not your little girl anymore, Daddy," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen years old. I'm legally old enough to drive a car."

"I'm still not allowing you to take driving lessons," Chuck shook his head as he refused to be pulled into the debate she wouldn't let drop after several months, "The New York City streets are dangerous enough in the back of our limo. I will not add to it a teenage driver that only wants her license to prove to her friends that she's superior to them."

"I don't want to drive in New York City," Charlotte insisted, "What if I go to a school out of state? What if I have to drive to and from my classes?"

"We've been through this, Charlotte," Chuck reminded her, "If you go to school outside New York City, and if you need to be driven to and from your classes, you'll be given a driver of your very own."

"But Dad," she whined.

"I'm not having this conversation with you yet again, especially knowing that you can mute me with a simple touch of a button," Chuck informed her calmly, "You are not taking driving lessons. End of discussion."

"You're being completely unreasonable," Charlotte huffed.

"Good," Chuck responded calmly, "Then I'm doing my job as your father."

"Couldn't we put it to a vote?" Charlotte pressed, "I know Mom would be on my side."

"Our home isn't a democracy," Chuck replied, "It is a monarchy. Your mother is the queen; I am the king, and you are the princess. I can assure you that the queen and I are united in this decision, which is final."

"I don't live in a monarchy," she snapped, "This is a dictatorship. I can't make any of my own decisions, ever."

"You have no idea what it would be like to live under a true dictator," Chuck responded calmly, "You can make all sort of decisions on your own. There are simply certain items that you want your mother and I to fund that we refuse to allow, driving lessons are one."

"I can't take to you anymore," Charlotte snapped.

"I'll see you Friday night," Chuck responded, "I love you, Charlotte."

Charlotte stormed out of the room without a reply.

"Is she still on you about those driving lessons?" Blair took her daughter's place in front of the monitor after hearing her daughter's bedroom door slam.

"There isn't much I deny her," Chuck sighed, "She can't let go of those few things I refuse. First those darn penguins, now these driving lessons."

"She'll get over it," Blair chuckled.

"In ten years," Chuck grumbled, "She was asking for those damn birds until she became a teenager."

"I know we agreed to not allow these driving lessons, but Chuck, I don't see the harm in it. She has already said that she doesn't want to drive in the city," Blair replied, "Don't you think we are being a little rigid here?"

"Have you forgotten how I lost my father?" Chuck prompted her, "You were there when I lost him. If I lost Charlotte like that…"

"You're right," Blair interrupted his thoughts, "I should have put that together. I know how hard that was for you. Remember I was there. I picked you up off the floor and put your shoes on your correct feet. I held you as you finally found sleep."

"If that happened to Charlotte, there would be no picking me up off the floor," Chuck told her.

"It's every parent's worst nightmare," Blair agreed, "What happened to your father could happen to any of us at any moment, Chuck. Your father wasn't even driving the car when his accident happened."

"You're not changing my mind, Blair," Chuck stopped her from wasting her breath.

"Charlotte is going to keep harping on this until she gets her way," Blair pointed out, "She's been at this for months. She asked for that penguin for over a decade. She only has a few years left under our roof. As soon as she's out of our home, she's going to do whatever she wants. Don't you want her to have the best possible tutor so she learns how to drive the correct way?"

"We're not talking about this anymore," Chuck stopped the conversation abruptly.

"Okay," Blair agreed. She knew this was a conversation which would continue when he returned from his trip. He hated arguing when he was so far away; "You have Charlotte's play on your calendar, don't you?"

"It's going to be a close call," Chuck glanced at his calendar again, "I have meetings booked through the middle of the afternoon, and you never know with Mother Nature, but I should be there before the curtain goes up."

"Good," Blair replied, "Charlotte is really looking forward to this, and it would crush her if her favorite person wasn't front and center."

"The guilt trip isn't necessary," Chuck responded, "I have every intention of being there."

"I know," Blair nodded, "We miss you."

"I miss you too," Chuck smiled slightly.

"I need my cuddle bear to sleep," she added.

"That's not a term of endearment I've heard before," he chuckled.

"I don't like these overnight business trips," she replied, "Could you stop scheduling them?"

"I'll just move all our business holdings to New York," Chuck replied, "That will solve our problem."

"Don't mock me, Bass," she scolded him, "I know I'm making an irrational request. Could you pretend to humor me for at least a minute?"

"I'll never schedule another overnight business trip ever again," he vowed.

"Now I don't believe you," she whined.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met," he growled.

"I know," she proclaimed cheerfully, "It's why you married me."

He was about to respond with Blair's attention was turned towards her youngest son who had entered his father's den.

"What is it, Aiden?" Blair inquired as he came around the desk. He'd already had his talk with his father for the evening, so Blair knew he was there to speak to her.

"I can't figure out these math problems," Aiden set his homework in front of her.

"Hurry home, Bass," Blair looked at the gibberish in front of her. Chuck always helped with the math and science homework. She was in charge of the English and history lessons, "Or your son is going to flunk out of his math class."

"Good luck, Beautiful," Chuck laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as they disconnected their video link so she could focus on the task at hand. "Come on, Aiden, let's go get the math book out. Maybe it will jog my memory, but we might need to bug Brice."

* * *

"Mom, I can't be late," Charlotte whined as she paced the front hallway of her home as she waited for her mother to appear the night of her first performance. Her hair was in curlers and her face was caked in stage makeup, but she was still in her bathrobe.

"Charlee, I'm working as fast as I can," Blair entered the hallway with her daughter's costume in her hands as she stitched away at the hem. Charlotte had accidently stepped on it as she dressed for the show and tore it. Blair was working frantically to fix it.

"Can't you finish in the car?" she moaned.

"Okay," Blair looked at the clock. Charlotte was supposed to be at her school in fifteen minutes. "Go get your brothers."

Charlotte darted out of the hallway, bellowing for her brothers as loud as she could. Blair couldn't help but laugh. Chuck was right. Charlotte was the same drama queen she'd been twenty years earlier.

"Aren't we waiting for Dad?" Brice inquired as he came into the hallway and accepted his coat from Dorota.

"He's going to be a little late," Blair replied.

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed, "He can't be late."

"I just talked to him a few minutes ago. He's not going to miss the show, but he's not going to be able to stop by the penthouse," Blair assured her daughter, "He's going to helicopter to Bass from the airport, and a car is going to drive him directly to your school."

"Aiden, hurry up," Charlotte called out for her younger brother, "We have to go…NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Aiden stumbled into the room while trying to put on his dress shoes, "I hope you never become a professional actress. You're being even bossier than usual."

"Aiden, not now," Blair scolded her son, "Charlotte is just nervous. As a family, we must be supportive."

"Get in," Charlotte commanded everyone as the elevator door opened. Her brothers dutifully filed in, but Blair was a bit too slow for her daughter as she was still trying to repair her daughter's costume and walk at the same time, "Come on, Mother, hurry up. One foot in front of the other."

"Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass, take a deep breath," Blair scolded her daughter, "We will get there when we get there."

Charlotte made no further comment, but she tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator descended into the lobby. All bets were off when the doorman wasn't quick enough to open the door for Charlotte.

"Charlotte," her mother scolded her yet again as her daughter was in the middle of a severe tongue-lashing, "One more outbursts like that and the understudy will be taking your place tonight. Now get in the car."

Charlotte fidgeted in the back of the limo each time she felt Arthur applying the brakes. She reached several times for the glass partition switch, but her mother's stern gaze halted her actions.

As they pulled up to the school, Charlotte was climbing over her brother to get out first. She couldn't even wait a few seconds to allow Arthur to open the door for her.

"Should we tell her she still has her hair in curlers?" Aiden asked his brother.

"You tell her about the curlers. I get to drop the bomb about the bathrobe," Brice snorted.

They both chuckled until their mother gave them another scolding look.

"Go get seats for the four of us," Blair commanded her sons once inside the school auditorium, "I'm going help Charlotte finish getting dressed and see if anyone else needs help. You two behave."

"Give us some credit," Brice rolled his eyes.

"Take my bag," Blair shoved her purse into his stomach, "Your father might try to call. Let all other calls go to voicemail."

Brice nodded as he accepted the purse and followed his brother into the auditorium, which was rapidly filling with many familiar faces. Charlotte wasn't just the lead in the play; she was also the number one seller of tickets to the show. Nearly anyone she'd ever been in contact with in her entire life had been approached to purchase tickets, and none she'd approached had refused.

"Brice, Aiden, we saved seats for you and your parents," Eugenia, Chuck's fiercely loyal assistant, waved them towards the front of the auditorium.

"Thanks, Genie," Brice smiled as the woman hugged him.

"Where's your mom?" Eugenia inquired as she hugged Aiden.

"Helping Charlee," Aiden explained, "She ripped her dress getting ready, so Mom had to pull out the needle and thread."

"I talked to your father about a half hour ago. The helicopter had just landed at Bass. It's a fifteen minute ride from Bass to here, so he should be here any minute," Eugenia explained.

"Good," Brice replied, "Then the drama queen can settle down."

"Its just opening night jitters," Eugenia's husband, Cedric, chimed in.

"Thankfully this is a one night production," Aiden added, "I'm not sure any of us would survive another one."

Eugenia and Cedric were both chuckling as Blair joined them.

"Crisis averted," Blair announced as she greeted both Eugenia and Cedric with a hug, "She's dressed and the curlers are out."

"Mister Bass should be here any minute," Eugenia chimed in.

"Eugenia, it's after business hours. You're at our daughter's play. I think it's okay to call him Chuck for the evening," Blair laughed.

"You never know," Eugenia chuckled, "He could be hovered right behind me. I like to irk him whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"Any room for us?" Serena approached the group with her newest fiancé. As had been Serena's trademark since her last marriage failed, she was perpetually engaged, but never had gone through with the actual ceremony. Blair knew there was no chance Serena would make things legal this time with her current flame, but she liked to show off her ring.

"You can take my seat, Aunt Serena," Aiden chimed in, "I can sit in the next row."

"That's so sweet, Peanut, but we don't want to take your seat," Serena winked at him, "We'll sit in the next row. Where's Chuck?"

"On his way," Blair replied as hugged her best friend.

"Hi, Eugenia," Serena greeted the familiar acquaintance, "You've met Lenny, haven't you?"

"At the Bass Charitable Gala," Eugenia nodded as she gave an uncomfortable wave to the man she'd met once before but didn't like one bit. She hadn't told anyone other than her husband, but Lenny had hit on her at the gala.

"Everyone is here," Serena waved at her mother and Rufus. Behind them were Eric and his husband, Magnus and their little girl, Penny, clasping Eric's hand tight as their son, Jace, tagged along behind them looking as disinterested as Brice and Aiden. Everywhere she looked, Serena saw a familiar face. "Charlotte is one heck of a sales woman, isn't she?"

"She learned from two of the best," Eugenia nodded as her phone rang suddenly, "I thought I turned the ringer off. I'd better take this. It's the fleet manager. Mister Bass must be stuck in traffic. Henry has been monitoring the car for me."

"So efficient," Serena chuckled, "I see why you make the big bucks."

Eugenia stepped away to take the call. Blair watched on anxiously. If she knew her husband, the driver was being giving a severe tongue lashing for the traffic beyond his control. Eugenia's face suddenly began to quiver. A single tear fell down her cheek as her eyes locked with Blair's. Something was wrong.

"Blair, boys, you'd better come with me," Eugenia stated as she returned.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked automatically.

"There's been an accident," Eugenia responded, trying her best to keep herself calm, "Chuck's being airlifted to New York Presbyterian Hospital."

The auditorium fell silent as the news made the round at lightening speed. All eyes fell to Blair.

"Oh my god!" Blair gasped, "Boys, let's go."

"I'll go get Charlotte," Serena chimed in as she darted towards the backstage to retrieve her goddaughter.

"I'm coming with you," Eugenia told Blair.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

 **I'm humbled by the response to this story. It's been a few years since Gossip Girl last aired. It's great to see people still have an interest in my stories for them.**

 **I'm publishing this as a birthday gift for my beta, Lori 2279.**

"Tell me where I can find Chuck Bass," Blair demanded of the receptionist in the hospital lobby as she tapped anxiously against the counter.

"Chuck Bass," the receptionist repeated as she typed the name in the computer, waiting a few moments for the results to pop up on her display, "He's in surgery, on the third floor."

"How could he be in surgery without my consent? I'm his wife. I didn't sign off on any surgery," Blair snapped.

"Blair, they don't need consent when it's a life saving procedure," Eugenia spoke softly so the children wouldn't hear. All three were ghostly pale and had looks of panic on their faces. She didn't want to be the one to make the panic any worse.

"Where's the elevator?" Blair demanded.

"Down the hall, to the right," the receptionist told her.

The children followed along. None of them had said a word since they'd first heard the news. Charlotte was having the hardest time. Tears had been consistently trailing down her cheeks since she joined her family in the limo though she hadn't made a sound.

Eugenia took Charlotte's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they stepped into the elevator. The poor young woman looked as if she was going to be sick at the thought of her father not being okay.

"I need to speak to someone who can tell me what is going on with my husband, Chuck Bass," Blair demanded as she pounded on the nurse's desk upon arriving in the surgical wing. The unprepared nurse jumped from fright having not seen or heard Blair's approach.

"Mrs. Bass, your husband is in surgery," the nurse told her calmly, "There is a waiting room just through those doors. I will send out the doctor to see you the moment they are finished."

"I know my husband is in surgery," Blair hissed, "I wouldn't be here on the surgical floor otherwise. I need to know what exactly is going on in that room."

"I will send in the doctor as soon as he's available," the nurse assured her.

"That's not good enough," Blair snapped, "I demand to speak with your superior immediately."

"Mrs. Bass, it's seven thirty in the evening," the nurse stated as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "My supervisor went home."

"My husband happens to be the single largest charitable donor this hospital has," Blair snapped at the nurse, "Now I want that doctor to come out of that operating room and update me right this very minute, or we will take our generous donations elsewhere."

"Mrs. Bass, I understand you want to know what is going on with your husband," the nurse kept herself calm, "Right now the doctors are focusing on saving his life. Every moment right now is critical. If they stop to debrief you, that's time away from your husband. I'm sure you do not want that."

Blair nodded her head in silence agreement as the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

"The waiting room is right through those doors," the nurse pointed once again, "You have my word that the moment he is out of surgery, the surgeon will speak with you."

"Please promise me the best surgeon who works for this hospital is working on my husband," Blair requested, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"He is," the nurse nodded, "Doctor Collins is the best surgeon in New York."

Blair took her sons' hands and led them into the waiting room where the long night of waiting began.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Nate snapped out in frustration. All of Chuck's family, closest friends, and a few associates from Bass who had heard the news through the grapevine had filled the waiting room. Many were pacing anxiously. Several had fallen asleep on the shoulders of others. It had been several hours since they'd arrived, several hours Chuck had been in surgery, many hours they all sat without hearing more than simple updates that the surgery was still ongoing.

"You're not helping," Serena hissed as her eyes motioned towards Blair, who sat as still as a statute and had been since the last update.

"This is taking forever," Nate whispered.

"I know," Serena nodded, "We have to stay positive for Blair and the children. Chuck would want us to focus on them."

"I don't know what to say to Blair," Nate admitted as he looked helplessly towards his former flame, "I want to tell her everything is going to be okay, but how the heck do I know that?"

"She won't hear you anyways," Serena replied, "I tried to ask if she wanted any coffee about ten minutes ago. She didn't even hear me. I think she's gone catatonic, but I guess I don't really blame her. Chuck and the children are the most important people to her. If he doesn't make…"

"Don't even think that," Nate cut her off abruptly.

"You're right, this is Chuck," Serena nodded, "He fought so hard to turn his life around when nearly everyone gave up on him. He's not going to stop fighting now."

"Mrs. Bass," a middle age man called out as he was removing his facemask. He looked exhausted like he'd just finished a full marathon and then gone ten rounds in the boxing ring afterwards with Muhammed Ali. He was clearly the surgeon who had been operating on Chuck.

"I'm Blair Bass," Blair shot up suddenly as she dashed towards him, nearly knocking Nate over in her hast.

The doctor looked around the room full of anxious faces. He couldn't bear to deliver the news with so many people around, so he ushered her out of the waiting room into the hallway where there was more privacy.

"Just tell me he's alive," Blair choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

"He's alive," the doctor nodded, "However he's in critical condition. He suffered a head injury in the accident, which has left him unconscious. There are several bumps and bruises, but the most critical injury and what took the most time to repair was the severed nerve in his left forearm. There was a deep gash that nicked a main artery. He's lost a lot of blood…a lot of blood. We had to give him a transfusion."

"But he's going to be okay," Blair crooked out.

"He has a long road ahead of him," the doctor replied, "He's still unconscious, and he may remain that way for several days. When he does wake up, he has a long road in rehab ahead of him to regain the use of his arm and hand."

"But he's going to be okay," Blair repeated herself.

"He's made it through surgery," the doctor nodded, "I can't make the promise you want me to make, but he's been fighting for several hours. I don't see him quitting anytime soon."

"I need to see him," Blair demanded.

"He's being moved into the ICU," the doctor explained, "That's on the seventh floor. Once he's settled, the nurse will let you see him. I'll take you up."

"Let me grab my children," Blair replied. She disappeared before the doctor could make further comment. She was bombarded with questions as soon as she reentered the waiting room. She ignored them all as she called out for her children. She fleetingly mentioned the seventh floor as she went back into the hallway with the doctor.

"Dad's going to be okay, isn't he?" Brice spoke up as the elevator climbed to the new floor.

"He's going to be just fine," Blair gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster.

The doctor quickly showed them to the waiting area before he went to check on his newest patient. Blair was just settling into a chair when a nurse entered the room to show her to Chuck's bedside. Blair motioned for the children to follow, but the nurse put the kibosh on that by explaining they had to limit the number of visitors for the moment.

"You three stay here," Blair turned towards her children, "Charlotte, you're in charge. Aiden, Brice, listen to your sister."

"Give Daddy a hug for me," Charlotte spoke for the first time since being told of the accident as Blair followed the nurse.

* * *

"Good grief, Bass, could you make a more dramatic return from your trip?" Blair scolded him as she took her seat at Chuck's bedside. His eyes were closed. He looked as if he was just resting, although the bumps and bruises spoke to the reality of the situation. He had a few superficial cuts on his face, none of which looked too serious, but the heavy bandage on his left arm was threatening enough to remind her of the seriousness of the situation. "A bouquet of flowers would have been more than enough."

"Mrs. Bass, if you need anything, just push this button," the nurse spoke up.

"Thank you," Blair nodded as she was left alone with him.

Blair grasped his good hand and brought it to her face, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. His hand felt so warm, so familiar. She had tears running down her cheek, but she knew she needed to talk to him as if he was wide-awake. She had to draw him back to her.

"Such a handsome man," Blair cooed as she caressed his cheek softly, "You're so beautiful when you sleep. You get this tiny little smile on your face. That's when I know you're dreaming about me and all the dirty things we do together. Remember the tape you convinced me to make which is locked up tight in that safe of yours. Remember the show I put on for the benefit of the camera. Want to know a secret? I put that show on for you. When you're all better I'll put on that show all over again, but you have to hold up your end of the deal. You have to wake up. You have to let me see those lush chocolate eyes that can see right into my soul. You have to give me that special smile of yours, the one that leaves me weak in the knees and soaks my panties straight through. Chuck, I'm not going to let you go without me. We still have twenty or thirty years left on that pact that we made. You don't get to di…die on me yet."

The steady beeping of the monitor had a cathartic effect on her.

She suddenly realized the time and how tired she was.

"I should make you scoot over so I can lay down next to you, but I think you've found the one excuse I'll actually accept," she replied with a yawn, "But I won't accept it for long, so don't even try it."

She laid her head down on his bed, her head resting near his hand, her breath tickling his fingers. Has she not been so exhausted physically and emotionally, she would have seen his fingers twitch with each breath she exhaled.

* * *

"Blair, Dear, you should go home and rest," Lily told her daughter-in-law in the very early hours of the morning when she stepped into Chuck's room, "That can't be a comfortable way to sleep."

"It's not," Blair groaned as she tried to straighten her spine, "I'm getting too old to sleep in strange places like this. If you weren't unconscious, Bass, I'd slap you for making me sleep here last night."

"Serena and Nate took the children home a few hours ago. You should go home too," Lily suggested, "Get a bit of rest, take a shower, and change clothes. I'll stay with Charles until you get back."

"As touching as the offer is…" Blair began.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Lily cut her off, "Your husband will throttle us if we don't insist on you taking care of yourself."

"I can't, Lily," Blair shook her head as she began to tear up, "I can't go anywhere until I can look into his eyes and see he's going to be okay. Those beautiful brown eyes can't lie to me."

"Blair, I talked to his doctor. He said Charles could be like this for days," Lily told her gently.

"However long it takes," Blair stated, "I'm not leaving him. We have vows. I've had nearly eighteen years of health, now I have the sick. I'm staying put."

"Your children are scared," Lily told her, "They need to hear from their mother that their father is going to be okay."

"And when they return to the hospital, I will do exactly what they need," Blair stated, "But I'm not venturing anywhere I have to take an elevator to get to."

"We didn't think you'd fall for that," Lily stepped in closer to take in Chuck's appearance, "Your mother is stopping by the penthouse to grab you a change of clothes."

"Here, you take my place," Blair gave up her chair to Lily when she saw how hesitant Lily was to go to the other side of Chuck's bed where his injuries were far greater.

"He looks pretty dreadful," Lily sighed as she took Blair's chair.

"He's certainly looked better," Blair agreed as she brushed the hair off his forehead as she bent down to kiss him.

"The doctor said there's a chance he'll never have full use of his hand again," Lily stated.

"Let's not think that way," Blair replied, "If we have to cross that bridge, we will, but right now I'm not ready to accept defeat. I sure as hell won't let him accept it."

"You two are the perfect pair," Lily sighed, "When one might throw in the towel, the other one is there to pick them up."

"There have been many times I've wanted to throw in the towel," Blair confessed, "Not on Chuck, but on myself. He's done more for me than I've ever given him credit for. He's always treated me like a queen. I don't know if I've ever properly thanked him for that."

"I think all the thanks he ever needed were those three wonderful children you gave him," Lily pointed out.

"We gave that gift to each other," Blair replied, "He's bought me the perfect penthouse, my castle in the Hamptons, my island in the Rivera, all the other properties we own, showered me with enough jewels that any royal would be envious, and given me so much love, so much happiness. I haven't given him anything to rival that."

"You gave him love, you gave him a family," Lily rounded Chuck's bed to comfort Blair, "Those are two things he'd always wanted but never truly felt he had until you. All those things that he gave you were in return for the greatest gifts you gave him."

"I can't lose him, Lily," Blair broke down for the first time as Lily's arms came around her shoulders, "He's my entire life. He's my best friend."

"He's going to be okay, Blair," Lily tried to soothe her worries away.

"If you made my mascara run, Bass, there is going to be hell to pay," Blair snarled in Chuck's direction.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Lily smiled as she helped Blair wipe away the tears that had fallen during her brief breakdown, "I'll come get you when the children return, and don't worry about them. We'll take care of them."

"Thank you, Lily, for everything," Blair did her best to smile, but she knew it fell flat.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Hey, Blair," Nate poked his head into Chuck's room. Blair was sitting at the end of his bed reading out loud from a book one of the nurses had been kind enough to bring her. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" Blair shot him a dirty look.

"Whatever," Nate rolled his eyes as he fully entered the room, "The children are in the waiting room. They're extremely anxious. They didn't sleep a wink last night. Brice and Aiden are talking through their fears. Charlotte has me worried. She's not talking at all. That child hasn't been this quiet since before she figured out how to talk."

"Will you stay with Chuck?" Blair requested as she rubbed her husband's thigh through the bedcovers, "I don't want him to be left alone."

"Sure," Nate nodded.

"And talk to him. Let him hear your voice," Blair added at the doorway.

"About what?" Nate asked.

"The hot date you had earlier this week," Blair offered, "I don't really care. Just talk to him."

"Oh, man, you should have seen this one," Nate began to chuckle as he started his story, "Her skirt was so short I could see she wasn't…"

Blair shook her head as the door closed behind her. Nate hadn't changed since high school. He was still embracing his playboy ways. Chuck always dutifully listened to the tales, but he confessed to his wife that even he was tiring of his best friend's stories. It was the same plot every time with a different face.

"Mom," Brice and Aiden raced towards Blair as she appearing in the waiting room. Their arms were around her waist in an instant. "How's Dad?"

"He's still sleeping," Blair guided them to the chairs next to their sister. "The doctors say he might stay asleep for awhile. He has a lot of bumps and bruises, and a very large gash on his left arm. There was some nerve damage the doctor spent a lot of time trying to repair, and your father is going to need rehab when he wakes up to get full use of his arm."

"When can he come home?" Aiden inquired.

"It's too soon to think about that," Blair ran her fingers through his hair, the style and texture so similar to her husband's, "Right now, we need to focus on giving Dad reasons to wake up."

"How do we do that?" Aiden asked.

"Well, we talk to him. We need to make sure he hears our voices and tell him how much we miss him and need him," Blair explained while reaching out for Charlotte's hand, only to be brushed off, "I don't know of any better reason your father needs than to be here for his three amazing children love him so much."

"Can we see him?" Brice spoke up.

"Absolutely, but you have to be calm when you talk to Dad," Blair nodded, "I need to prepare you for what you'll see because it might be a little scary at first. Dad is laying in a bed with a lot of wires and tubes attached to him. There is a monitor in the corner that beeps constantly, which is a good thing because that's Dad's heart beating. His left arm is heavily bandaged, and it's very important we don't bump it. There can be none of that overly anxious energy you two are so skilled at displaying"

"Okay, can we go see him now?" Brice asked, his impatience on full display.

"Yes," Blair nodded, "For a few minutes."

Brice and Aiden darted out of the room, but Charlotte stayed in her chair.

"Aren't you coming, Sweetie?" Blair inquired as she held out her hand, expecting her daughter to take it.

"This is all my fault," Charlotte choked out as she broke down in a painful sob which broke Blair's heart, "He was rushing home for me. I made such a big deal about that stupid play. He never would have been in that car if it wasn't for me."

"Oh, Sweetie, it's not your fault," Blair tried to pull her daughter into a hug.

"Yes, it is!" Charlotte pushed her mother away and bolted from the chair to keep her mother at a distance, "Since the day I was born, I have made everything about me. Daddy had to quit his job and stay home for me. Daddy had to put his life on hold for me. Daddy had to spend all that money buying me stupid things I never needed just to please me. He's been to every riding lesson, every dance recital, every single important event in my life, and I never once thanked him for it.

"And that stupid argument I got into with him the other night about those horrible driving lessons. He was just trying to protect me, but I was being the usual spoiled brat I am and just stormed out of the room. I didn't even tell him I love him. I always tell him I love him. Every night before I go to bed I tell him I love him. I give him a hug and kiss his cheek. He always tells me he loves me too, and he tells me to 'Sleep well, Princess'. I always do because I know he'll be at the breakfast table to greet me the next morning, but he wasn't there this morning and he may never be there again."

"Yes, he will," Blair told her forcefully, "Your father is going to recover from this, fully. In fact, he's going to be even better than he was before. He'll be the new and improved, Chuck Bass, and we are going to shower him with so much love and attention. And you know your father, he's going to soak up every second of it."

"What if that doesn't happen?" Charlotte began to sob again.

"We cannot allow ourselves to think like that," Blair rose from the chair and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "We cannot allow for that possibility because Daddy might pick up on it. We have to make him listen to how much we need him to stay around. We cannot give him excuses to give up."

"He probably can't even hear us," Charlotte angrily wiped at her tears.

"Yes, he can," Blair assured her daughter, "I know every inch of that man including exactly how that brain of his churns. I am one hundred percent certain he can hear us, and when he wakes up I will prove that to you."

"You and Daddy have the perfect marriage," Charlotte pushed away a few of her tears.

"Oh, Charlee, it's not perfect, but we are perfect for each other," Blair sighed, "No one could ever love me like your father, and I couldn't love anyone like I love him. I hope one day you find that person who makes you as happy as your father makes me."

"Me too," her daughter nodded.

"Now how about we rescue Daddy from your brothers and Nate," Blair suggested, "He's going to want to hear his sweet princess's voice."

Brice and Aiden were rambling on as quickly as they could spit the words out, talking over each other as Charlotte and Blair entered Chuck's room. It was impossible to make out either story. Blair could see Nate's head was spinning.

"Okay, boys, that's enough excitement for Dad this morning," Blair spoke up to cut them off when they appeared to be taking a simultaneous breath of air, "Why don't you take Nate to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, come on boys, I'll show you how your father used to pick up women," Nate ushered them out of the room.

"Don't you dare, Archibald, or I start spreading some nasty rumors about your impotence problem," Blair hissed at him.

"I don't have an impotence problem," Nate shot back.

"You will if you teach those boys those sleazy old tricks you learned from Chuck," Blair sent him a scathing stare. Nate appeared to receive the message loud and clear.

"He just looks like he's sleeping," Charlotte reached out for her father's right hand.

"He is sleeping," Blair stepped around the bed and gingerly took her husband's other hand. It was when she realized that his wedding ring was missing. "Charlotte, push the call button for the nurse."

"What? Why?" Charlotte began to panic at her mother's directions as she jammed the button down quickly with her free hand.

"I need the nurse to bring me Daddy's personal effects," Blair explained, "He needs his wedding ring. He hasn't taken it off since our wedding day."

"Is everything alright in here?" the nurse dashed into the room.

"No, I need my husband's belongings," Blair replied, "He would have had a money clip, a cell phone, and his wedding band on his person when he was brought in."

The nurse reached for a plastic bag stuffed under the bed and extended it to Blair. "This should be everything."

Blair looked through the bag until she found the item she was searching for. She cared nothing for the money clip full of hundred dollar bills or the cell phone. All she cared about was the circular piece of platinum she'd given her husband on their wedding day. She knew he wore the ring with pride. He loved showing the world he was a married man, and that knowledge filled her with pride.

Charlotte sighed in what sounded like relief as she watched Blair slip the wedding band onto her father's finger. "Daddy would be angry if he saw that was missing."

"I know," Blair nodded as she bent over and kissed his hand.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" Charlotte requested.

"Absolutely," Blair replied, "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Charlotte waited until she was completely alone before she spoke to her father, "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I'm sorry for making you rush home for my dumb play. I'm sorry for acting like such an ungrateful, spoiled princess for all these years. You have been the most wonderful father any child could ever have, and I took full advantage of your generosity.

"I'll do better, Daddy. I promise I will be the best daughter in the world if you'll wake up and tell me everything is going to be okay. I'll do my homework when you ask. I won't pick on Brice or Aiden. I won't roll my eyes when you and Mom use all those pseudonyms for sex at the dinner table you don't think we know about. I won't date until I'm thirty. I'll do everything you ask me to do."

"Can I get that part about not dating until you're thirty in writing?" her father's hoarse voice spoke out.

"Daddy," Charlotte looked up to see her father's eyes opened slightly.

"Hi, Princess," he squeezed her hand lightly.

Charlotte started pressing the call button repeatedly as she coaxed her father to keep his eyes open. The nurses came running in with Blair at their heels. She gasped in surprise as her eyes locked with her husband as the nurses checked all of his vial signs before announcing he conscious and stable, but they would call for the doctor as a precaution.

"Hi, Beautiful," he spoke out as clear as day.

"Oh thank god!" Blair exclaimed as she looked towards the heavens as the relief washed over her.

Charlotte stepped out of her mother's way as Blair stepped in and hugged her husband, raining kisses all along his face as buckets of tears poured from her eyes.

"What happened?" Chuck asked after Blair calmed down enough to answer his questions.

"You were in an accident on the way to Charlotte's school for her play," Blair explained as she wiped away her tears, "I don't know any other details."

"How long have I been out?" he asked as he looked around the room to get his bearings.

"Twelve hours, maybe a little more," Blair watched as he appeared to be taking inventory of his appendages. "Don't try moving your left arm."

"What? Why?" Chuck glanced towards the massive bandage covering that arm.

"That is the worst of your injuries," Blair explained, "The surgeon said you nicked an artery which cause severe blood loss, and you also severed a tendon or ligament or nerve or something like that. You're going to need a lot of physical therapy to regain use of your hand."

"Where are the boys?" Chuck asked.

"With Nate," Blair replied, "I'll go get them."

"I'll go get them," Charlotte spoke up.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Blair gave her daughter a small smile.

Charlotte was almost out the door when she turned around abruptly. She gave her father a tentative hug and kiss on the check. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," Chuck ran his fingers through her silky curls as she pulled away.

"You had me pretty worried, Bass," Blair informed her husband as she caressed his chest through the fabric of the hospital gown as Charlotte went about her task of finding her brother, "You don't get to pull this type of stunt ever again."

"I will try my very best," he winced in pain.

"What hurts?" Blair pulled her hand away.

"Everything," he groaned.

"Do you want me to ask the doctors to give you something?" Blair reached for the call button.

"No," he shook his head slightly, "I want to be as conscious as I can be with my wife right here at my side…How bad is this injury, really?"

"I just told you a few minutes ago," Blair reminded him.

"When Charlotte was in the room," Chuck added, "I don't want to sugar coated, kid-approved truth, Blair. Have I lost full use of my left hand?"

"No," Blair shook her head vigorously, "You're going to need lots of rehab, but the doctor didn't say anything about this being a lost cause."

"Would you tell me if it was?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Of course," she caressed his face, "Now that you are awake, there are a few things I need to blame you for. Now pay attention."

Chuck couldn't fight the chuckle that bubbled to the surface, though he groaned in pain as it shook his body.

The doctor came in just as Blair was about to begin her rant. "You're awake far sooner than expected," the doctor told Chuck as he began his exam.

"That's just how Chuck is. He never does what is expected of him," Blair explained, "He says everything hurts. Is that normal?"

"He was tossed around pretty good in the accident," the doctor made a few notes in his chart. "That he feels pain is a good sign."

"And my arm," Chuck prompted, "Am I going to regain full use of it again?"

"Unfortunately I'm not in the position of giving one hundred percent money back guarantees, but I've done what I can with the surgery. It's up to you and your body now," the doctor responded.

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?" Chuck asked.

"We're going to keep you under observation for several days," the doctor stated, "You took a pretty good blow to the head which needs monitoring, and we'll need to continue monitoring your incision for infection. There is also the chance, though slim, that we missed something last night when you were first brought in. Mrs. Bass, you'll need to step out so I can change the dressings."

"I'm not leaving," Blair snorted in defiance, "I'm staying right here at my husband's side like I vowed to do nearly eighteen years ago."

"Blair, Charlotte is bringing the boys back any moment. I don't want any of them seeing this yet," Chuck spoke up, "Especially since we don't even know what it looks like."

"Nice try, Bass, but I'm not leaving," Blair held her ground.

"I'll be right back," the doctor stated as the pair traded scathing glares. As the doctor was leaving the boys burst through the door with eager looks.

"Here's trouble," Blair stepped away from Chuck to allow the boys to hug him. They began talking a mile a minute again, talking over each other in their excitement to see their father was awake. Blair's head began to spin, but Chuck appeared to hear and keep both stories separate as he asked questions of each boy.

The doctor returned with a nurse tagging along.

"Boys, you'll need to wait outside for a few minutes," Blair ushered the boys outside the room, "I'll come get the three of you in a bit."

"No," the duo moaned.

"Just for a few minutes," Blair assured him.

They both pouted and stormed off.

"I should warn you both this is not a pretty sight," the doctor started cutting away the bandages once the children had left the room.

"Don't look, Bass," Blair guided his eyes to hers, "You get queasy with the tiniest of cuts of our children."

"I think you're confusing my reactions with yours, but it's different when it's my child that is injured. That hurts a million times worse than any of this," Chuck caressed her chin with his good hand as the doctor tried to be as gentle as possible while he removed the bandages.

"You're the best father," Blair smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I had a good teacher," he replied.

"Charlotte blames herself for this," Blair told her husband as she did her best to keep his mind off the exam. He winced and clinched his teeth in pain as he was poked and prodded.

"That's ridiculous," Chuck replied, "How could she possibly think she has any part in this?"

"It was her play you were rushing to when the accident happened," Blair replied, "She thinks she's a selfish, spoiled brat who always has to get her own way, and if she hadn't been so focused on herself, this wouldn't have happened."

"I would have been rushing to see her play even if she hadn't made a big deal out of me having to be there," Chuck responded.

"I know," Blair nodded, "Deep down Charlotte knows that too. She's scared. You're Superman to her. She's never had to deal with anything like this before. This is the first time her bubble has really burst."

"I'll talk to her," Chuck assured her.

"After you get some rest," Blair clarified, "You are still supposed to be unconscious, Mister Bass."

"Stop calling me that," he growled, "It's bad enough when I get it from Eugenia."

"I should tell her you woke up," Blair realized, "She was worried almost as much as I was. She rode with me and the children to the hospital. She looked after them when I was too distraught to do it myself. God, Bass, what did we ever do without her?"

"Took advantage of Dorota," Chuck winced again as the doctor had finished examining his injury and was redressing it.

"So what's the word, Doctor?" Blair inquired once Chuck's arm was covered sufficiently so as neither would become nauseous at the sight.

"It's still too early to make any real proclamations," the doctor responded, "But there is no sign of infection, so there is something positive."

"We'll have to take what we can get right now," Blair gave Chuck a small smile.

"When can I go home?" Chuck asked.

"I'm keeping you here for at least a week," the doctor began jotting down more notes, "Like I said, you still have a head injury which needs monitoring, and we'll have to keep a close eye on your arm to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Couldn't I convalesce at home?" Chuck inquired, "I'm probably taking up a bed which would best be used by someone else."

"You will be moved out of ICU within a few hours and into a private room on another floor," the doctor replied, "However leaving the hospital is out of the question."

"He's going to go stir crazy if he has to stay here for seven full days," Blair stated, "Is there any way we can make this easier for him?"

"Another full day of bed rest is needed," the doctor replied, "Tomorrow he can start going for walks. We have a lovely garden in the courtyard which brightens the spirits of many, and if you want to bring any personal effects like pajamas and slippers, you are more than welcome."

"Work?" Chuck asked.

"No work," the doctor shook his head, "It's best to avoid as much stress as possible, and I imagine being a CEO of a trillion dollar corporation is mighty stressful."

"Hear that, Beautiful, I have to avoid stress," Chuck replied, "No Serena visits for me."

"Chuck," she groaned and smacked his thigh, "Be nice. She's just as worried about you as any one else was pacing the waiting room last night when you were in surgery."

"At least keep that nitwit Lenny out of the room," Chuck demanded, "I can't stand the guy."

"Done," Blair agreed.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, you should go home," Eleanor stepped in to check on her daughter. The children had gone home hours ago. Despite the fact Chuck was merely asleep and no longer unconscious, Blair refused to leave his side. She wouldn't say it, but she was afraid Chuck would slip back into unconsciousness without her at his side.

"I'm fine," Blair assured her mother as Eleanor massaged her sore shoulders.

"Sweetheart, there isn't anything you can do for Charles at the moment," Eleanor replied.

"I can be here for him," Blair gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze, "I can do for him what he would do for me. We both know he would never leave me if I was the one in that bed, nor would I want him to."

"He's going to be okay, Blair," Eleanor reassured her daughter, "He has the Bass stubbornness working in his favor."

"Yet his father died in a similar fashion," Blair reminded her mother.

"Charles has a lot more to live for than Bart did," Eleanor replied, "He has three of the most beautiful children in the world, and a wife so exquisite…"

"Compliments are not going to get me to go home," Blair shrugging her mother's hands away from her shoulders and sat forward to give Chuck's hand a gentle kiss, "I'm not leaving Chuck's side, so you can save your breath and empty compliments."

"They're not empty, Blair," Eleanor ran her fingers through her daughter's rumpled curls, "It's my fault you can't accept my compliments because they were so few and far between in your formative years."

"We're really not going to have this conversation at my husband's bedside, are we?" Blair groaned, "It's kept for a few decades, it can keep longer."

"I really messed up with you, didn't I," Eleanor sighed.

"It's in the past, Mother," Blair's voice was devoid of what she was truly feeling. "Chuck and I put all that aside long ago so we could be better parents for our children."

"There is putting it aside and then there is sweeping it under the rug," Eleanor stated.

"I was just following the lead of my elders," Blair responded bitterly.

Eleanor sulked from the room with the realization she wasn't able to provide the kind of comfort her daughter needed. If anything, her presence was making things worse.

"You should take your mother's advice," Chuck's groggy voice disturbed whatever thoughts Blair was having, "You should go home and get a decent night's sleep."

"We both know I wouldn't sleep a wink, not with the knowledge you're here all by yourself," Blair rose from her chair to caress his chest through the cotton gown. The thinness of the material made his familiar heat come through easier. She longed to lie next to him, curl up against his warm body and sleep for a month.

"I'd like you to try," he stated, "You're making me feel guilty for keeping you here when you should be home comforting our children. They are still scared out of their minds."

"Yes, they are, and they have every right to be," she nodded, "You are everything to those children, Bass. They count on you to be there for them, just as I count on you."

"I'm going to be as good as new," Chuck reminded her.

"I want to be strong right now and agree with you, but I can't," she broke down while looking to the heavy bandage covering most of his left arm, "Because we don't know how or if your arm is going to heal. I'm breaking every rule regarding rehabilitation there is because I know I'm supposed to be the positive one, the strong one who assures you that you are going to be as good as new, but right now I can't. I can promise no matter what I'll be at your side."

"Come here," he pulled on her arm while maneuvering on the bed to give her some space to lay next to him, "You don't have to be strong for me right now."

"Yes, I do," she shook her head and kept herself feet firmly planted on the tiled floor even though he was patting the open space on the bed in invitation.

"No, you don't," he held firm, "Right now I need my wife to let me be her husband, the man she confides all her fears and worries to. Tomorrow I'll need you to be strong. Tonight I can be the strong one for us."

"This is just like you," she grumbled, "You were in a severe car accident a little over twenty-four hours ago. You were unconscious less than twelve hours ago, yet you're the one insisting on being strong when you have more than earned the right to be weak."

"It's my Bass stubbornness," he pulled on her arm again, "Your mother isn't all that fond of it, but I know you find it irresistible."

"If you hadn't just suffered a head injury, I'd slap you in the head for that comment," she glared at him.

"Lay with me," he gave her his most charming eyes, "You need a decent night of sleep so you can be strong for me tomorrow."

"If I was working on a full night of sleep, I'd have a response to combat that logic," she sighed and allowed herself to be sucked into his irresistible web.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sunshine," Serena shook her best friend awake. Blair was laying next to her husband as she had through the night, despite the interruptions of the nurses coming in and out to check Chuck's vitals every couple of hours.

Blair's eyes popped open as she took in her surroundings. It took a minute to remember why she was lying in a hospital bed, but the bruises, which had begun to heal on Chuck's face, brought back the past day and a half.

"What time is it?" Blair mumbled and tried to untangle herself from Chuck, his limbs and the wires monitoring his recovery.

"Early," Serena replied, "Like eight, maybe."

"Six would be early, Serena. Eight is sleeping in," Blair slipped into the heels she'd kicked off when she joined Chuck in bed the previous night.

"The kids wouldn't stay away any longer," Serena explained, "They're with Mom. I drew the short straw and was sent in to make sure you're decent. Thankfully you were."

"Grow up, Serena," Blair snapped at her, "Not everything is about sex."

"Since when," Serena challenged her, "You're married to Chuck Bass, remember. Sex should have been his middle…first name."

"Not so loud," Blair hissed, "I don't want you waking…"

"As long as my middle name is machine, I'll agree with the blonde," Chuck chimed in.

"Go back to sleep, Chuck," Blair urged Chuck to lay back.

"The blonde is being loud," Chuck replied as his head fell back to the pillow.

"The blonde is leaving," she assured him.

"The blonde can hear," Serena chimed in with her mild annoyance, "And the trio of children Sex Machine helped you create want to see their dad."

"Well Sex Machine needs sleep," Blair replied, "So those children will have to understand."

"Sex Machine wants to see his children," Chuck chimed in.

"Oh, this is the weirdest conversation we've had in quite awhile," Blair groaned and shook her head, "Blonde and Sex Machine need to grow up. Chuck, go to sleep. Serena, you need to leave so Chuck can sleep. I'll come with you. Those children need a healthy breakfast, and I know you, Serena. Cupcakes for breakfast are not suitable."

"But they taste so good," Serena smirked.

"I could go for a cupcake," Chuck added.

"You'll go for no such thing," Blair glared at him, "You'll eat what the doctors think you can tolerate."

Chuck stuck out his lip in an irresistible pout Blair couldn't stop herself from bending over to kiss.

"I'll bring you back something edible," she vowed and kissed his lips a second time, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied and lifted his good hand up to caress her cheek.

"Sleep," she commanded him, "I'll bring the children to see their father only if their daddy plays nice and does as he's told."

Chuck growled at her as she followed Serena out of the room.

"Looks like his spirits are improving," Serena observed as they slowly made their way to the waiting room where the family was waiting for them.

"The Basstard is being stronger about this than I am," Blair grumbled, "I was a pile of goo last night, and he comforted me. He's the one injured and might never have full use of his hand, and I was the weepy, helpless, little lamb he had to console. He's always the strong one in our relationship. In every crisis we've gone through, he has always been the shoulder for me to lean on."

"That's not true," Serena replied, "You've been strong when you need to be, and you'll be strong now."

"I don't know about that," Blair stated as they entered the waiting room where she was immediately engulfed in a hug from her three children.

"How's Dad?" Aiden asked.

"How about you three take your mother down to breakfast at the cafeteria? Then we can come back, and you ask him yourself," Blair suggested, "I know he's anxious to see you, but he's resting right now."

"Can I give him a hug first?" Aiden gave her an irresistible pout.

"Okay, one hug from each of you, but then we have to let Dad rest. That is the best thing for him right now," Blair caved immediately.

The boys took off for their father's room at top speed as Blair linked arms with her daughter and followed along.

"Did you sleep last night, Mom?" Charlotte inquired.

"Some," Blair nodded, "Daddy made some room for me on the bed next to him. I woke up each time the nurses came in to check on him, but I got more sleep than I did the previous night. Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," her daughter replied, "I talked to Evan for a while last night. Since he was through this so recently with his mother, it was good to have someone to talk to who understands my fears."

"How is Evan's mother doing?" Blair inquired. She knew her husband kept tabs on Georgina's recovery, but she'd never asked for an update.

"He says she gets a little better each time he sees her. She can say his name finally. He made it sound like real progress," Charlotte explained, "Daddy's not going to end up at the same facility, is he?"

"No," Blair shook her head quickly, "No, when Daddy gets released from the hospital, he will definitely be coming home to the penthouse, even if we have to hire a nurse to help with his care."

"There's my princess," Chuck smiled as his daughter entered the room and immediately gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you, Daddy," she replied.

"As much as I missed the three of you," Chuck responded.

"Can you come home yet?" Brice asked.

"Not yet," Chuck shook his head.

"Why not?" Brice frowned.

"The doctors want to make sure my arm doesn't get infected," Chuck explained.

"Because then it would get chopped off," Brice added.

"Brice Nathaniel, where did you hear something so absurd?" Blair gasped.

"Uncle Nate," Brice shrugged innocently.

"Then Uncle Nate has just earned himself the most severe tongue lashing he has ever had," Blair growled, "Dad is not losing his arm. He has a lot of therapy to go through is all. We are going to be there every step of the way. Aren't we?"

The trio of children nodded their heads vigorously.

"Now you've given Dad his hugs, it's time to go get some breakfast," Blair began ushered them out of the room. "He needs his rest."

Blair and Chuck's eyes locked as she made her way out the door. There was a hint of fear in their eyes.

TBC…

In case you're wondering, I still accept reviews as encouragement. (hint, hint)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Hi, Daddy," Charlotte bounced into the hospital room after finishing her day at school. It was her first day back after taking the first two days of the week off to be with her father. Gone was the hospital gown from earlier in the week as Dorota had arrived the day before with belongings to make his stay more comfortable. Even the bed linens had been changed to a more luxurious material he was familiar with.

Chuck put aside the book he was reading and smiled as Charlotte bent in to kiss his cheek. "Hi, Princess, how was school today?"

"Awful," she pouted, "I couldn't concentrate all day. Ms. Harrington called on me for the answer to a question I swear she didn't even ask. It was rather humiliating."

"I'm sorry," he patted the bed next to him.

Charlotte immediately climbed up and curled against him, "Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes," he chuckled and put his good arm around her shoulders, "It's good to have the distraction."

"How's your arm feeling?" she looked towards the heavy bandage.

"It hurts," he told her honestly, "But less today than before. I get to start therapy soon."

"Does that mean you can come home?" she asked hopefully.

"The doctors say I need at least two more days," he replied. His response earned him a pout from his attached daughter. "I know how frustrating it is. No one is ready for me to come home more than I am. As much as I'd like to disobey the doctor's orders…"

"Mom won't let you," Charlotte chimed in with a tiny laugh.

"No, she won't," he chuckled along with her, "You're not giving her too much trouble, are you?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "We know how stressed out she is right now. We're being good, better than good, actually. Brice and I haven't fought once since your accident. We haven't even thought of scheming. We're been angels…at least as angelic as we can be. We do have yours and Mom's blood running through us."

"Yes, you do," he chuckled, "Do you have any homework tonight?"

"Some," she nodded and pointed to the bag on the chair by the door she'd dropped when she entered.

"You'd better get started on it," he encouraged her.

"Are Brice and Aiden here?" she inquired.

"Hopefully studying in the waiting room like I asked them to," Chuck replied, "Though I doubt it."

"I'll go check on them," Charlotte smiled and gathered her belongings, "Where's Mom?"

"She went to the penthouse to shower and change as soon as Aiden and Brice arrived," Chuck explained, "I'm sure she'll be back any minute."

"Is she staying with you again tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Probably," Chuck replied, "Are you and your brothers doing okay with Grandma Lily staying at the penthouse with you?"

"We're fine," Charlotte reassured him, "We'll be happier when you and Mom get home, but we don't expect either of you home until you both can be home. It wouldn't be right."

"I'll be home soon," Chuck assured her.

"We can't wait," Charlotte smiled and left her father's room, passing her mother in the hallway on the way to waiting room. Charlotte gave her mother a gigantic hug.

"What's this for?" Blair inquired as she hugged her daughter tight.

"Because I love you," Charlotte continued to hold her mother tight.

"I love you too," Blair kissed Charlotte's forehead as Charlotte released her grip finally, "How was school today?"

"Okay," she shrugged, "I have three days worth of homework to catch up on."

"Aiden and Brice are in the waiting room. I think Aiden might need some help with his math, if you have time. Brice seems a little buried in homework," Blair requested.

"I'll help him," Charlotte smiled.

"I'm going to check in on your father. I'm hoping to take you and your brothers to dinner, if you don't have too much homework," Blair stated.

"Can we bring Daddy something back?" Charlotte inquired.

"Your father has been coaching you, hasn't he?" Blair eyed her daughter curiously as she'd had almost the same conversation with her husband earlier.

"No," Charlotte shook her head quickly, "I just know how much Daddy hates what the hospital is trying to feed him."

"Yes, we will be bringing your father something," Blair smiled, "Get started on your homework. We'll leave in an hour."

"Okay," Charlotte turned to join her brothers in the waiting room. To her surprise, her brothers were actually doing their work. Her brothers never willingly did their homework until forced.

* * *

"You're looking as radiant as ever," Chuck greeted his wife when she entered his hospital room.

"You must be high on those pain pills the doctors have been giving you," she chuckled, "I have such large bags under my eyes that I could pack all my possessions inside them."

"I don't know about that," he extended his hand to his wife, "You have a lot of possessions." His right hand currently had his wedding ring as the doctors felt it wasn't a wise idea for him to wear it on his injured hand due to circulation issues in his fingers, and he refused to go any extended amount of time without it.

"This still looks weird," Blair spun his ringer around his finger.

"I know," he agreed, "I'd cross my fingers if I could that this is only going to be temporary."

"Me too," she kicked off her heels and climbed up on the bed next to him, "Did you get any sleep while I was gone?"

"I didn't try," he responded, "I sleep plenty at night. Aiden, Brice, and I went for a walk in the hospital gardens when they first got here after school. I'd prefer to enjoy life during daylight hours than live the vampire ways of my youth."

"I'll still allow you to sink your teeth into my neck," she smiled and tapped the weakest spot on her neck in invitation.

Chuck groaned as he caved to her request, applying a slight bit of pressure as he kissed her neck.

"You have the most talented lips," Blair moaned happily as she gave into his seduction for a few minutes.

"I have many other talents," he whispered.

"I know," she chuckled seductively, "I'm so lucky to have been on the receiving end of all of them, but the doctor said no to those activities right now."

"I don't see how making love with you is going to affect my injured arm," he groaned in disappointment.

"We're not going to find out," she told him as she caressed his face softly, "I know the sacrifice, but it's more important for you to heal. We still have many decades left to make love."

"That is a promise," he turned her chin towards him so that he could kiss her lips.

The doctor came in to interrupt their moment.

"Good evening Mister Bass, Mrs. Bass," the doctor greeted them, "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to go home," Chuck responded instantly.

The doctor chuckled, "Since we know that's not an option yet, how else are things going? How is the pain in the arm?"

"It aches," Chuck responded, "It's a constant, nagging ache, kind of like when my stepsister stays with us after one of her failed relationships."

"Chuck," Blair scolded him.

"It's how best I can describe it," he shrugged.

The doctor took out his pen and made notes in Chuck's chart before he moved around to test the reflexes of his surgically repaired arm. With each pin prick, Chuck's fingers twitched. Blair winched with each prick as she watched Chuck's face to see him grimace in response.

"Reflexes look good," the doctor proclaimed, "Did you feel anything?"

"Yes, he did," Blair answered for him as she stroked his chest softly. Though it was his fingers getting pricked, she felt the pain her husband was feeling as if it was her own. Chuck nodded in agreement.

"That is another good sign," the doctor proclaimed, "The nurse is going to come in to remove your dressing. We're going to let the wound breathe for a bit before we wrap it, so I want to prepare you both for the sight. There is a long gash down your arm. You have about twenty stitches. The area surrounding the gash is black and blue, but I assure you it is healing."

"Is Chuck going to have a scar?" Blair asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "I did what I could to lessen the appearance and there is always the option of plastic surgery, but for now, yes, there will be a scar."

"I always thought I'd be the first to have plastic surgery," Blair muttered.

"You still might," Chuck touched her chin, coaxing her lips towards his, "Let's see how bad the scar turns out first."

"The nurse will be in shortly," the doctor left the two of them to talk.

"Maybe you should take the children for an early dinner," Chuck suggested once they were alone.

"What? No," she scoffed, "I'm staying with you. I'm going to face this with you like we have faced ever other obstacle we've been confronted with during our marriage."

"Blair, you get queasy when the children get even the simplest of cuts," he reminded her, "This injury is likely going to be a lot worse than any of the cuts and scraps the kids have suffered."

"I don't care," she told him, "We said for better, for worse, in sickness and in health."

"We actually never said those vows," he replies as he caressed her chin, "We made up our own, remember."

"Those vows were implied," she held firm, "I'm not leaving, so the only way to get rid of me is to call security to drag me out. I'll even hand you the phone." She reached behind her, grabbed the phone and handed it to him.

"You've made your point," he shoved the phone away.

"Good," she smiled triumphantly as she returned the phone to the table.

"You're so damn stubborn," he sighed.

"You love it," she winked at him just as the nurse returned with a pair of surgical scissors she'd sterilized before entering the room.

"Ready?" the nurse asked.

Both Chuck and Blair nodded as Blair grasped his free hand, bringing it close to her chest hoping it would give them both the strength to not pass out at the sight.

The nurse began cutting and the bandage began to fall away. The further she cut the more grotesque the injury became. The doctor's description had been mostly accurate. There was an angry gash that ran nearly the entire length of his forearm. He was black and blue with angry stitch knots running the length of the injury. His arm was wrinkled with bandage lines wrapped in circles.

"It's not so bad," Blair managed to choke out.

"It's hideous, you can say it," Chuck wiggled his fingers slightly. It was mostly an involuntary movement at first, but he was able to make the movement voluntary.

"That's good, Mister Bass," the nurse encouraged the movements, "That's a good sign. I'll be back in a few hours to redress your arm."

"Thank you, Nurse Belinda," Blair replied as the nurse left them alone. She crossed over to the other side of Chuck's bed to get a better look at his wound. "It's really not all that bad."

"You're lying," he challenged her.

"No," she insisted as she ran her finger along his arm, careful to avoid his incision, "I actually expected it to be worse. I wonder what caused this."

"Blair, did the driver make it through the accident?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't even thought about the others involved in the accident. "I don't know. I never thought to ask."

"I'd like to find out," he requested, "I'd like to find out what happened and why."

"I'll call Eugenia," Blair continued to run her fingers along his arm, "If she doesn't already know, I'm sure it will be a cinch for her to find out. She's always been a miracle worker."

"Thank you," he stated.

"I should take the children to dinner," she looked at her watch, "I'll bring something back."

"Please," he moaned, "I can't take anymore hospital food."

"I'll be back," she caressed his face one more time, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as she left.

He looked at his arm one more time before he made himself look away. Though Blair might have thought and even convinced herself the wound wasn't all that bad, his view was completely the opposite. The sight was awful, hideous, and unsightly. He quickly pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Is something wrong, Mister Bass?" the nurse dashed in quickly.

"I'd like you to rewrap my arm," he demanded.

"The doctor would like it to breath. It helps with the healing process," the nurse explained.

"I don't give a damn what the doctor says. Rewrap it now," Chuck barked, "I don't want to see it."

"Mister Bass," she stuttered.

"If you won't do as I demand, I'll find someone who will, but don't expect another paycheck. I make very large donations to this hospital every year. That carries a lot of weight with the board," Chuck hissed.

"I'll go get some bandages," the nurse stammered out as she scampered from the room.

Once alone, Chuck threw the plastic cup left within his reach across the room. Water splashed everywhere. He couldn't care less.

* * *

"Wrapped up already," Blair observed as she and the children returned with his meal packed up in a tin container. She'd spent the entire meal preparing her children for the scene, but it appeared the conversation was nothing more than wasted breath.

Chuck merely shrugged in response as he set aside the book he'd resumed reading, not giving anything away of the episode he'd had earlier.

"We brought you dinner, Daddy," Charlotte lifted the cover and presented the dish to her father, "We made sure it's something that you don't need two hands to eat."

"Thank you, Princess," Chuck forked in the first bite.

"We brought dessert too," Aiden chimed in as he held up the bag of desserts they'd stopped for on their way back to the hospital, "You have to finish your dinner first."

"No, he doesn't," Brice rolled his eyes.

"We had to," Aiden replied.

"Mom would have caved if we hadn't," Brice replied.

"Did you three finish your homework?" Chuck inquired.

Brice and Aiden nodded as Charlotte stated, "I'm almost done."

"I'll be taking them home after you finish dinner, but I'll be back before you fall asleep," Blair combed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"No need to rush," Brice told his father as he wasn't in any hurry to leave his side.

"Thanks for the permission," Chuck laughed.

"I want you to come home with us tonight," Aiden groaned and climbed up onto the bed next to his father.

"I want that too, Buddy," Chuck paused from his meal to hug his son, "I'll be home soon."

"We're already planning your welcome home party," Charlotte announced.

"That was supposed to be a surprise," Brice glared at her.

"Oops," Charlotte's eyes went wide, "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, Princess," Chuck assured her, "I don't need a party. In fact, I'd rather not have one at all."

"But we've planned it and everything. Mom, even let me hire the caterer," Charlotte pouted, "It's the first official party I'm planning."

"Keep it small, Charlotte," Chuck caved to her pout immediately.

"Okay, Daddy," Charlotte bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Ready for dessert?" Blair inquired as Chuck pushed away his dinner after a few more bites. Though it tasted better than anything he'd been given by the hospital, he still wasn't hungry for much.

Chuck nodded as Blair pulled a small box out of the bag Aiden had been carrying around.

"How do macaroons sound?" Blair set the box before him.

He chuckled as he read the name on the box and then looked at his wife. "How exactly did you manage to get macaroons from Pierre Herme in the time it took to have dinner. We don't have a jet that flies that fast."

"Daddy brought them," Blair smiled, "He and Roman just arrived an hour ago. They want to see their favorite son-in-law, but I figured I should probably check with you first."

"They didn't have to come all the way from France," Chuck replied, though the gesture was touching.

"They would have been here sooner had I thought to call them. They only found out yesterday when my mother called to find out why they weren't already here," Blair explained, "She was midway through tearing my father apart when she realized they didn't even know. I'd probably be in their dog house, but they're more worried about you."

Chuck opened the box and took one of the macaroons before he passed them around to the rest of his family as he and Blair grinned like the teenagers their thoughts brought them back to. The children didn't know their significance like their parents did. All they really knew was that they were their mother's favorite treat, and every time they visited Paris there was at least one mandatory stop at one of the boutiques.

"All right you three, you've had your dessert. Now it's time for you to head home. You have school tomorrow," Blair told her children, "Say goodnight to your father."

The trio took their time in saying goodnight to their father, drawing it out as long as they possibly could with many extra hugs.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Blair gave Chuck a quick kiss.

"Could you send in the in-laws to keep me entertained while you're gone?"

"Absolutely," Blair smiled as he reached out and tapped her butt with his good hand. She tossed a flirty wink back at him as their children rolled their eyes at the gesture.

* * *

"Charles, thank heaven you are okay," Roman stated as he and Harold entered Chuck's room.

"Thank you both for coming," Chuck smiled.

"Of course," Harold reached out to shake Chuck's hand, hugging him slightly as he did, "We would have been here sooner."

"Blair's had a lot to think about and take care of," Chuck defended his wife.

"We're not upset with her," Harold assured his son, "We're just extremely grateful you're on the mend."

Small talk was made for a few moments before an awkward silence filled the room as the trio glanced at Chuck's wrapped arm.

"Are you really okay, Charles?" Harold studied his son-in-law for a moment, "Blair says you've been so strong about everything since you woke up, but no one expects you to be. It's okay to be angry. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to be frustrated. Blair can be the strong one for you right now."

"I love Blair more than life itself," Chuck replied, "I've spent our entire life together being the husband she needs. I don't know how to lean on her for this. I was weak before I gave into my love for her. I don't know how to be weak like that again."

"It can be the scariest thing in the world to make yourself vulnerable, and we watched how much you struggled with it when you and Blair first got together," Harold began, "Roman and I thought at the time that perhaps it was your uncertainty about the future you had with Blair, but maybe there is something more there. Maybe this is something you need to discuss with Blair."

"Yeah, maybe," Chuck conceded.

"We'll be here to help you. Whatever you need Roman and me to do, we will be available to help you. We'll be staying with Eleanor to give you some space, but we can be at your penthouse with just one phone call," Harold stated.

"Thank you," Chuck replied.

"What do you need from us?" Harold pressed.

"Distract me," Chuck requested, "Keep my thoughts away from the accident, the injury, the road I have ahead of me, the uncertainty we all face."

"Roman and I are expanding the vineyard again," Harold announced, "There was a vineyard down the road which wasn't making it financially, so we swooped in and bought low. We discarded most of the barrels currently held to age as they were awful, but our first harvest will be soon. We should turn a profit fairly quickly."

"Was it a family run vineyard by any chance?" Chuck inquired.

"It was," Roman nodded.

"The Brandt family?" Chuck pressed.

"Sounds right," Harold confirmed.

"Blair and I tasted some of that wine several months ago," Chuck laughed, "It was horrible. I'm not surprised they ran into financial trouble."

"How do you know the Brandt family?" Roman inquired.

"Julia Brandt married Fred Sparks. Fred's younger brother, who he has custody of, briefly dated Charlotte," Chuck explained with a chuckle, "Blair invited the family to have dinner. Julia brought a bottle from her family's vineyard. It was the least amount of wine I've ever seen my wife drink with dinner."

"Charlotte's dating," Harold gasped, "Charles, you cannot let her date yet. She's simply too young for that."

"I wish I could," Chuck laughed, "Blair has it in her head Charlotte is old enough, and my wife has those damn persuasive powers. I caved. Charlotte has dated a few times since her first boyfriend, but nothing serious. Believe me, we keep a close eye on her."

"And Brice," Roman pressed, "He has his father's natural charms."

"We're keeping an eye on him too," Chuck laughed a little louder, "Aiden, thankfully, still believes all girls aside from his sister and mother have cooties."

"Bless that little boy," Harold sighed in relief.

"He'll probably be the most trouble of them all though when the time comes. Those dark eyes of his are hypnotic. Blair caves to any request he makes instantly, and I'm not much better," Chuck responded.

"Those eyes are overwhelming," Harold agreed.

"I can't wait to get home to them," Chuck replied, "I miss the familiarity of my surrounding, the comfort of having my family around me."

"You'll be home soon," Harold assured her.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit Chuck as he yet out a healthy yawn.

"We should leave you to rest," Harold stated as he stood from his chair.

"Would you mind staying?" Chuck requested with a sheepish grin, "At least until I fall asleep or Blair gets back."

"Absolutely," Harold returned to his seat. Roman pulled up the other chair to sit next to his longtime partner. The pair held hands as they watched Chuck fall asleep.

* * *

"Is he out?" Blair whispered when she returned to her husband's room after seeing her children safely home and put them into the charge of her longtime confidante, Dorota. Lily wasn't going to be able to make it to the penthouse until later in the evening as she was attending to Bass business in Chuck's absence.

"Yes," Harold nodded, "Can I speak with you for a moment, in the hall?"

"Sure," Blair followed him into the hall. Roman stayed to keep Chuck company if he woke.

"I don't think Chuck is dealing with this quite as well as you think," Harold told his daughter once they were out in the hall.

"Yes, he is," Blair contradicted her father, "He's taking this better than anyone. I've been crying on his shoulder."

"Sweetheart, the nurse told me he threatened her with termination to get his arm rewrapped early, and then threw a cup across his room," Harold added, "He wants to be strong for you because that's always been his role in your relationship. You need to get him to open up. You need to let him be vulnerable. You need to be the strong one right now. You can't break down again. You need to let him break for you. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Blair nodded, "Whatever it takes. Whatever I have to do to help my husband with his recovery, I will do it."

"And as much as you hate to even think of it, you have to allow for the possibility he may not fully recover," Harold added, "You have to make that okay too."

"Okay," Blair continued to nod.

"If you need to breakdown, lean on me, Blair," he instructed her, "I am here for you. I told Chuck, and I'm telling you, Roman and I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Daddy," Blair hugged her father.

* * *

"Back already," Chuck mumbled as Blair climbed into bed next to him.

"Couldn't stay away any longer," Blair stroked his chest.

"Did the children get home okay?" he asked.

"Dorota is watching them like a hawk," she responded, "Go back to sleep."

"I'd rather talk to my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife," his hand drifted down her back and grabbed a handful of her butt.

"I prefer my conversational partner awake as we converse," Blair ran her fingers along his face, ghosting over his eyelids as they drifted closed as she studied his face. The bruises from a few days ago were lessening. Her handsome husband was returning in full force. "You're so beautiful. I could stare at you for hours upon hours."

Chuck didn't respond as he'd fallen back to sleep.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the wife you needed, but that changes right now," Blair whispered, "From now on, I am going to be your rock instead of you being mine."

TBC…

You know the drill. (Pretty please)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Good morning, Mister Bass," the doctor greeted Chuck the next morning as he examined Chuck's injured arm, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Let's start the morning off on a positive note," Chuck responded dryly, "Why not go with the good."

"We're going to discharge you this afternoon," the doctor announced.

"What's the bad news?" Blair asked, a sense of dread hitting her. Though finally bringing Chuck home should have been the joyous of news, the hammer of these resent events brought out the pessimist in her. She was waiting for the world to cave in around her.

"We're going to start your physical therapy this morning," the doctor replied.

"And that's bad?" Blair asked.

"Not bad, necessarily, but painful," the doctor explained, "I also have some additional good news."

Chuck looked at him expectantly. The doctor certainly couldn't top the previous good news that he was going to be discharged.

"We're going to remove these stitches," the doctor inspected the incision a little more carefully, "That should make your home care easier."

"Good news indeed," Blair proclaimed.

"Expect some continued soreness in the area of your incision and with your arm in general," the doctor stated, "Outside your physical therapy I recommend as little movement as possible. We'll be fitting you with an immobilizer."

Chuck nodded at the instructions.

"We're going to soak these stitches for twenty minutes to soften them up, and then I'll be back to remove them," the doctor stated, "Sit tight. I'll be back in a few minutes with a wet compress."

"This is sooner than we expected," Blair rubbed Chuck's leg. "Your welcome home party isn't planned until the weekend."

"It's better this way," Chuck replied, "I'll have a day or so to relax."

"This is such wonderful news." Blair was positively beaming, "No more sleeping in this cramped bed. No more awful hospital showers…"

"No more hospital food," Chuck added, "No more interruptions by the hospital staff."

"No more shuttling between the hospital and our home," Blair smiled, "You do realize we are going to be doting on you, waiting on you hand and foot, showering you with so much attention you'll wish you were back in the hospital."

"Never," he pulled on her hand to bring her in close, capturing her lips is a searing kiss.

The doctor returned, announcing himself with a clearing of his throats.

"Did I mention no more interruptions by doctors," Blair groaned in disappointment as she nipped at his lips once more before she returned to the chair she'd spent the better part of a week occupying.

Chuck and the doctor had a chuckle as the doctor set aside the wet compress he'd brought along. He carefully cut away the bandage to reveal the angry wound once again. Blair reached out and brought Chuck's eyes to her, giving him a soft smile as if to say she knew exactly how much he detested the sight of his arm.

The doctor was quick with his work as he set aside the bandages and inspected the incision one final time before he applied the wet cloth to soak the stitches. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"What is the first thing you want to do when you get home?" Blair inquired as the doctor left the room.

"What do I want to do, or what I'm able to do?" he gave her a leering smirk.

"You have a one track mind," she chuckled, "And it's always on sex."

"With you," he added as Blair rolled her eyes.

"What would you like to do that you are able to do?" Blair pressed.

"This is going to sound strange," Chuck replied, "I want to take Barty for a walk."

"That is a little odd," Blair agreed, "You never take Barty for walks anymore, not since Brice got old enough to take him by himself."

"I told you it was going to sound strange," Chuck stated, "I've been cooped up in this hospital room for so long, a long walk through the park with Barty sounds like a wonderful way to spend an afternoon."

"I think that knock to the head did more damage than the doctors originally thought," Blair eyed him curiously.

"You asked," he reminded her.

"You'll be having company on this walk, I hope you know that," Blair replied.

"You're going to walk with me and Barty?" he chuckled, "I don't think you've ever taken him for a walk."

"If you're taking him for a walk today, I'm coming with," Blair responded, "Yes, you've gone for a few walks, but nothing as strenuous as walking an anxious dog who has been cooped up inside all day. You know how he gets."

"We'll walk him together then," Chuck reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"What's the second thing you want to do today?"

"Have a regular family meal in our dining room," Chuck replied, "It's been too long."

"That makes much more sense," Blair replied, "We'll make sure Chef makes one of your favorites."

* * *

"You did well, Mister Bass," Chuck's physical therapist, Henry, stated as he walked with him back to his hospital room. Blair was busy packing up the belongings brought to make him more comfortable during his convalescents. Chuck's arm was in the sling he'd been fitted with earlier after the doctor had pulled the stitches.

Chuck muttered a reply as Blair greeted him with a kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you Monday morning at ten o'clock for your next session," Henry stated, more for Blair to make note than Chuck. He knew his newest patient hadn't been thrilled with his first session and wouldn't be back unless forced. From what he knew of his patient's wife, she was just the ally he needed.

"How did it go?" Blair inquired as Chuck took a seat in the chair in the corner. He wasn't going back in the bed for any bribe his wife could cook up.

"It hurt," Chuck barked out.

"I'm sorry," she patted the top of his head like she would the family dog.

"Don't patronize me," he glared at her.

"Well, I have your discharge papers," Blair announced with a practiced patience she'd acquired raising their three children, "You'd better be nice to me, or I'll take these papers and leave you here."

"Like hell you will," he growled.

"You're all packed up," she stated, "Let me call the nurse to bring in the wheelchair."

"I'm not riding in a wheelchair," he stated.

"It's hospital policy," Blair replied.

"I don't give a damn," he snarled, "I give enough money to this god-forsaken place. They'll bend the rules for me, or they won't see another dime."

"You're in such a good mood," she snarled right back, "Those nurses are going to be so depressed when you leave."

"I don't want to hear a lecture from you," he continued on with his foul mood, "I'm in serious pain here."

"You're being an even bigger pain in my ass," she snapped back, "Stop it before the children see you like this. Abuse me as much as you want, but don't take it out on them."

Chuck began muttering under his breath as the nurse came in to make sure everything was in order for their discharge pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"I'm not getting in that," he growled and pointed to the chair the nurse had parked in front of him.

"Mister Bass is being a tiny bit stubborn about the wheelchair. Is there any way the rules can be bent a little bit for the hospital's largest charitable donor?" Blair asked calmly.

"I'll see what kind of strings I can pull," the nurse nodded.

"Thank you," Blair smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the nurse took the wheelchair with her as she left the room.

"Arthur had better be right out front," Chuck hissed as they waited for the nurse to return.

"I called him just before you returned from your therapy session," Blair looked around the room one final time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, "He said he'd have the car waiting for you."

"All right, you two are free to leave, sans wheelchair," the nurse announced as she return with the only news Chuck would have accepted.

"Thank you," Blair smiled, "Thank your wonderful staff for taking such good care of my husband this past week."

"I will," the nurse nodded and held the door open for Chuck and Blair. Blair tossed Chuck's jacket over his shoulders and grabbed the bag of his belongings.

"Let's go home, Bass," Blair urged him out of the room.

There was a sigh of relief as the pair climbed into the limo waiting for them out front as Arthur had promised. The outcome of the past week's events could have been much different, and they were both grateful to be going home, him mostly in one piece.

"I'm not going to show the children the scar," Chuck announced out of the blue as the buildings whizzed passed.

"That's your choice," Blair responded, "It's nothing you have to be ashamed of, Bass."

"It's still too grotesque," he replied, "Maybe after it has healed up a bit more."

"Brice and Aiden are going to be curious," Blair told him.

"They'll have to deal with it," Chuck replied.

"But you aren't going to snap at them when they ask," Blair reminded him, her head buried in her phone to send a note to their housekeeper of their impending arrival.

"No," he agreed just as the limo rolled to a stop in front of their building.

"Welcome home, Mister Bass," the doorman came to the limo quickly and opened it for them, "Glad to see you are on the mend."

"Thank you," Chuck nodded dutifully as Arthur helped Blair from the limo, relieving her of the bag she'd carried out of the hospital.

Blair tipped the doorman as she ushered Chuck to the elevator as Arthur followed along.

The elevator climb to their penthouse was silent, with Blair and Arthur trading nervous glances, waiting for Chuck to snap about something beyond their control. When Chuck was miserable, usually everyone else was too.

"Hello, Mister Chuck," Dorota greeted him with her cheerfully, anxious smile and the family dog at her side, leashed to be sure he wouldn't attack Chuck in greeting, "Glad have you home."

"Thank you, Dorota," Chuck nodded and knelt down to greet Barty, who was being held back by the leash Dorota was holding firmly. Barty nearly jumped on Chuck in his excitement, but Dorota pulled him back in the last instant. "Hi, Boy, I missed you too."

"Sure, him he's nice to," Blair muttered under her breath.

"How about a walk through the park?" Chuck rubbed behind the labrador's ears.

Barty knew the word park and barked happily.

"Now?" Blair asked in surprise.

"Right now," Chuck nodded and took the leash out of Dorota's hand.

"Let me change into flats first," Blair darted towards their bedroom at top speed to change her shoes.

Barty was tugging on the leash in anticipation as they waited for Blair to return.

"Barty behave," Blair scolded the dog as they waited for the elevator. Barty parked himself on his rump and waited patiently for the elevator door to open, his ears perked up as they always did when he knew he was being scolded, his brown eyes looking as sad as they ever did. "Don't give me that look. You take it easy on Chuck."

When the elevator arrived, the scolding he'd received was forgotten as he pulled on the leash and leapt forward.

"Give me that," Blair snatched the leash out of Chuck's hand and began pointing her finger at the dog, "You be good, or we're bringing you right back to the penthouse."

"I needed this," Chuck announced as they strolled slowly through the park. Barty, for the most part, was behaving himself. He pulled a few times on the leash, but Chuck was able to reign him in without too much difficulty.

"Are you ready to talk about therapy yet?" Blair strolled along side him. His arms were both occupied so she wasn't able to entwine her arm like she normally would when they took their strolls.

"It's just painful…and frustrating," Chuck replied, " I'm not able to do much. The therapist says it's a good sign I'm able to feel anything in the fingers and not to get too frustrated."

"That sounds like good advise," Blair responded, "You did only have surgery on it six days ago."

"I'm not a patient man," Chuck stated.

"I'm aware," she replied, "Your patience is usually reserved for only for your children, but this isn't going to be something to be resolved in just a few days. It's going to take some time. It's going to be frustrating for us both of us, you more than me."

He nodded in agreement.

"We'll get through this," she stated, "Whatever you need to do. If yelling at me helps, then yell all you need. I can take it. Don't you dare think you have to suffer in silence."

"You yell back," he reminded her.

"Do you not want me to?"

"I honestly don't know what I want," he replied, "I know I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise not to take whatever you say in those ornery moments personally," she stated.

Chuck glared at her. There was no way she was going to be able to honor her proclamation. There many arguments had always inspired hurt feelings on both sides, even after all these years. There was always the make up afterwards to soothe their damaged souls, but there were times when it took more than a few days to lick their wounds.

"I promise to try not taking those ornery moments so personally," she amended.

"You know I love you," Chuck stated.

"Of course," she nodded, "We've had enough years together. That isn't something that I ever doubt...Do you?"

"Doubt that you love me?" Chuck asked, "No, even when we're barely speaking, your love for me is never in question."

"Good," she smiled, "I'd hate to think I'm neglecting my duty to my husband."

"How are we going to manage not being able to perform our other matrimonial duties?"

"Lots of cold showers," she sighed, "Separately."

"I think it's an unnecessary restriction," he frowned, "We've made love hundreds of times without my having use of either arm."

"Because they were otherwise restrained in a way you enjoy," she replied, "That's not an option right now...may never be an option again. We've had dry spells before, Bass. We'll get through this one just as successfully."

"It's been over a decade since we've had one of those dry spells," he reminded her, "We were distracted by a newborn."

"We'll manage," she reiterated, "It's not going to be something either of us enjoy, but we'll figure it out."

"This dry spell is going to make me grumpier than the physical therapy," he groaned.

Blair laughed in reply. There wasn't anything else she could say. They were both going to struggle with not being intimate.

"We should get back to the penthouse," she glanced at her watch. "The children should be finishing school right now, and Arthur is picking them up. It will be a nice surprise for them to have you greeting them when they get home."

"Lead the way, Barty," Chuck stated. The dog looked at Chuck with perplexed eyes. He had no idea with was being asked of him. With Brice, he could usually read the boy's mind. Chuck could almost sense the hesitation. "Alright, I'll lead the way. Come on, Boy."

"Is he always this well behaved on walks?" Blair asked as they wandered along the twist and turns towards their building.

"It's been a few years since I've walked him, but he was usually pretty well behaved," Chuck nodded, "He'd occasionally want to chase after something that caught his eye, usually a pretty female of the canine persuasion."

"Definitely a Bass dog," she laughed, "Always chasing pretty tail."

* * *

"Mom, why won't Arthur bring us to the hospital?" Charlotte asked her mother in panic as soon as she stepped off the elevator after school, "What's wrong? What's happened to Daddy? Did he have a setback?"

"Let's go into Daddy's office and talk," Blair urged all her children to follow her.

"I don't want to go into Daddy's office to talk," Charlotte held firm in her place, "I want to go see Daddy at the hospital. He's expecting us."

"You're absolutely right," Blair agreed, "He is expecting you. That's why you should go into his office."

"He's home!" Charlotte gasped in delight as she and her brothers tore into the office to be greeted by their father stretched out on his leather sofa, with a book in his lap and Barty curled up on the floor next to him.

It was a race to see who could get to their father first as Barty scrambled out of the way to avoid getting trampled. Brice, the fleetest of foot, was the first to get to Chuck, wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him tight. Charlotte and Aiden were not content to wait their turn as they joined in on the hug though they were all mindful to avoid the brace holding Chuck's injured arm against his body.

The trio began chatting away in excitement, peppering Chuck with question after question about his being released and how he was feeling.

"What about your welcome home party?" Charlotte asked suddenly, "I had it all planned out. I'd better call the caterer and move up the date."

"Let's leave Daddy's welcome home party as is," Blair chimed in, "Daddy wants a few days to rest."

"But then it won't be a welcome home party," Charlotte pointed out.

"How about we change the theme to 'Thank Goodness Daddy is on the Mend' Party?" Blair suggested.

"I don't think they make banners for that," Charlotte frowned, "Daddy's party has to have a banner to match the theme."

"We'll have one special made," Blair wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist, "For now why don't the three of you get started on your homework. Chef will have dinner ready shortly. I'll come get you when it's ready."

"It's Friday," Brice pointed out, "We have all weekend to do it."

"Let's not procrastinate for a change," Blair urged the three of them away from Chuck's office.

The trio took turns hugging their father again before they retired to their respective rooms to start on their lessons.

"Can you drag this convalescents out? Brice has never put up less of a fight to do his homework in his life," Blair sat herself in Chuck's lap and curled into him as best she could with his sling in the way.

He chuckled as his arm came around her waist as her head tucked into his shoulder, her hand caressing his cheek.

"You're looking a little stubbly," Blair smiled, "We have some time before dinner. I'll help you shave."

He nodded in agreement as she helped him to his feet.

"Remember back when I was in college and you dislocated your shoulder?" Blair helped him out of his immobilizer once inside the bathroom.

"Vaguely," he nodded as the brace was set aside as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"You were in a brace very similar to the one you're wearing now, and you refused to wear a shirt for the entire first week because it was too painful to get you into it," she reminded him.

"At least that is what I told you," he chuckled as she peeled the shirt from his body. There were still some bruises covering his chest she felt the need to kiss, hoping to chase them away.

"I knew there was more to your refusal," she reached for the shaving cream and squeezed a small amount into her hands, rubbing them together to create the necessary lather before bringing her hands to his face, covering him with the white cloud. "I never told you back then, but I liked shaving you. There was a certain vulnerability about it that is such a turn on."

"Had I known I would have let you keep shaving me," he replied as she reached for his blade.

Blair made the first of several long strokes with the blade, taking great care to not knick his face. With each stroke more and more of her husband was revealed to her and her smile widened.

"You've hardly changed since high school," Blair smiled and reached for a towel to wipe any residual cream from his face when she finished, "Barely a wrinkle, only a few distinguishing grey hairs."

"The hairline has receded," he pointed out.

"Only a touch," she ran her fingers through the strand of hair at the hairline, "You're such a beautiful man, even with the few bruises. I don't know how I ever overlooked you and went to Nate in the first place."

"Nate was the pretty boy," Chuck stated.

"Boy being the operative word," she glided the back of her hand against his cheek and chin to feel the smoothness, "You are most definitely all man, my beautiful, handsome man."

"Is this a pep talk or are you trying to seduce me?" he chuckled.

"Neither," she responded, "I just realized when you were unconscious after your accident that there are so many things I think about you I don't think I've ever said out loud. I intend to correct that."

"What else did you say to me while I was unconscious?" he wrapped his good arm around her waist and brought her against his bare chest.

"I was thinking about that sex tape we made," she smiled, "Do you remember the night we made that?"

"Yes," he groaned, "You were quite the little performer. Who knew a camera could inspire such a performance out of you?"

"The camera wasn't the reason for the performance," she whispered into his ear, "That was all for you. I wanted to give you a show you'd remember, a show you'd want to watch over and over."

"We haven't watched our tape for awhile," he reminded her.

"We'll make up for that after the children go to sleep," Blair replied, "Maybe watching the act will be a good way to relieve a little bit of your tension."

"Unlikely," he grumbled as he brought her a little tighter against him.

"I might be able to help with that," she sucked lightly on his neck, "The doctors said no sex. We can work around that with a little creativity."

"I love your willingness to bend the rules," he groaned and tilted his head back to give her better access.

"We'd better get you dressed for dinner," she picked his shirt up off the floor and helped him into it.

* * *

"I'm glad your home, Daddy," Charlotte bounced into his office where he'd resumed reading after his favorite meal.

"I'm glad to be home too," Chuck smiled, "I'm sorry I missed your debut performance."

"You didn't," Charlotte replied, "It was postponed for a month. We didn't have an understudy."

"I'm sorry, Princess," he sighed, "I promise I'll pay for any of the patrons not able to attend."

"It's okay," she assured him, "I'm just glad you're feeling better. The play can wait."

"Is your homework done?"

"No," she shook her head, "It doesn't have to be done until Monday morning, and I have all weekend."

"That doesn't sound like my Charlotte," he chuckled, "That sounds more like her brother, Brice."

"I want to spend time with my daddy," she hugged him tight, "How about a game of chess?"

"Set up the board," he smiled and set his book aside before he joined her at the table they had always used for their games. This had been a tradition started when Charlotte had the chicken pox. She was about six years old. Blair had taken Brice and Aiden to stay at her mother's penthouse to keep the boys from getting exposed to the itchiness. Chuck had stayed with Charlotte.

Naturally after awhile she got bored with the movie watching and doll playing, so he'd spent a couple days teaching her how to play chess. They'd spent many hours over the next decade playing game after game, and his daughter had gotten quite good. She was now beating him with a frequency that had him claiming he was letting her win because that's what a father is supposed to do. Only Blair really knew the truth, he was truly losing.

"I'll even let you make the first move," Charlotte set up the board, the black pieces in front of her father, saving the white ones for herself.

"White always moves first, Princess," Chuck reminded her.

"We'll make an exception just this once," she winked at him.

"I'm not going to go easy on you tonight," Chuck cautioned her.

"You never do," Charlotte smirked and watched her father take his first move.

"Uh-oh, this looks like trouble," Blair announced herself as she walked into her husband's office to find the game of chess was starting, "Charlotte, go easy on your father. He's still feeling the affects of his head injury."

"Maybe I'll play better this way," Chuck smiled as Blair stepped in behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

Back and forth the game went for well over two hours.

"I think you'll have to finish tomorrow," Blair interrupted them as she watched Chuck yawn for quite possibly the hundredth time that night, "Dad needs to get to bed."

"No," Charlotte moaned, "We're almost finished."

"You can finish in the morning," Blair repeated, "Let's get you to bed, Chuck."

"Sorry, Princess, but your mom is right. I'm exhausted," Chuck added.

"Okay," Charlotte conceded, "We'll pick up right after breakfast tomorrow morning, but not a minute later."

"Deal," he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Night, Daddy," she hugged him and gave his cheek a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well, Princess," he replied.

"I will," she proclaimed with a brilliant smile on her face as she watch her parents exit her father's office.

* * *

"Blair, will you help me?" Chuck asked reluctantly as he tried to unbutton his shirt with one hand without success. He wanted to take a shower to wash the hospital from his body, but even the simplest task of opening his shirt had him tied up.

Blair dutifully made her way into the bathroom to offer her assistance, and Chuck grimaced with each button she released. He was nearly helpless, and he hated it.

Blair knew to keep any comments she felt like making to herself as she quickly undressed him as the shower steamed up behind them.

"Can I help you wash your back?" she whispered in his ear, hoping to make her offer sound seductive and not like some pity ploy because he was injured.

Chuck did his best to accept the offer in the spirit in which it was intended. He stepped into the shower as Blair undressed herself, his injured arm rested motionless against his side as the water cascaded down his body. His shoulders were hunched over and his head was down. He looked defeated. Blair ached to comfort him. She stepped in and tentatively reached for his shoulder, her hand following the beads of water as they ran down his bruised body. This was the first time she was seeing the full extent of the damage the accident had done to him, as greenish-purple bruises dotted random patterns up and down.

"Chuck," she whispered as she kissed his back.

"They don't hurt," he spoke out as she continued caressing his back.

"I had no idea it was this bad."

"They're just bruises," he told her.

"And they'll fade," she agreed as she kept kissing his back.

Chuck let Blair rain her love along his body as he stood still under the spray of the shower. Her caresses were soothing.

There was a timid knock at the bathroom door which broke through their private moment. They both groaned at the intrusion as Blair stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and went to answer the door.

"What is it, Aiden?" Blair found her youngest son at the door. He was half asleep with his hair sticking up at weird angles. He looked so much like is father at the moment.

"I had a bad dream," he confessed.

"Okay, go back to your room, Sweetheart," Blair nudged him gently, "I'll be there in a few minutes with some warm milk."

Aiden nodded and retreated.

"Nightmares?" Chuck inquired as Blair returned to the shower and began scrubbing his back with a sponge.

"Lily said he's been having them since the accident," Blair replied.

"We should probably talk to them about all of this," Chuck concluded.

"And we will," Blair replied.

"Go see to Aiden," Chuck grabbed the sponge from her hand, "I think I can handle things from here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," she pecked at his lips quickly before she exited the shower again and dried off.

Chuck fumbled with the sponge for a few minutes before he gave up on cleaning himself further. He dried off as best he could and then made his way towards the bed. He had a fleeting thought to try for pajamas, but thought better of it as he climbed into bed. The familiarity of the sheet drew a sigh of relief. He didn't try for sleep. He knew he wouldn't find rest until Blair joined him, which she did several minutes later.

"Did Aiden get back to sleep?" Chuck whispered as Blair curled herself against him.

"Yes," she nodded against his shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes as they savored being able to stretch out in their bed together. "It feels good to have you home."

"It's good to be home," Chuck caressed her back with his good hand, "It's good to be back in our bed with my beautiful wife tucked against me, her naked body rubbing up against mine."

Blair sat up slightly so she could hover above him as her lips descended upon his. Chuck immediately opened his mouth and let her tongue duel with his. Finally there were no nurses watching his heart monitors elevate and come running into the room to interrupt. There were no wires or tubes to get in the way. The only thing that would stop them would be willpower, and Chuck had none when it came to Blair.

"We should stop," Blair whispered against his lips.

Chuck held her as close as he could with his one good hand, willing her lips back to his as his body screamed to keep going.

Blair threw caution to the wind as she straddled him, his hardness pressed against her entrance. "If I'm hurting you, stop me."

Chuck remained silent. They both knew this was going against doctor's orders, but they didn't care. They needed each other's comfort, warmth, and love.

"Chuck," Blair moaned as he entered her. Their bodies were on autopilot as they made love, pushing and pulling against each other as moans and groans hung in the air. She felt the familiar tingling start in her toes and soon spread out to her entire body as she found her peak. Chuck fell over the ledge a moment later. Blair used the last bit of strength she had to roll off him as they both gasped for breath. She managed a strangled, "Wow."

Chuck managed a laugh as he gasped for air.

"So much for following the doctor's orders," Blair rolled onto her side, reaching out to caress his chest, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he assured her when he found his voice.

"Nothing hurts?" she pressed, "At least not more than it did before?"

"My arm aches," he admitted, "But it's the same ache I've had all day."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. We won't be ignoring doctor's orders a second time," she informed him, "That was a 'thank god you're alive' and 'welcome home' romp all rolled into one."

"That should hold me for a day or two," he chuckled as she snuggled in against him again.

"Thank god you're alive," Blair repeated as she pecked at his chest.

"Thank god I'm home," he added.

"Get some sleep, Bass," she tapped his chest softly.

"You too, Beautiful," he caressed her chin one final time that day before he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

TBC…

I think you all know the drill. Leave a message after the beep. BEEP….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

 **Yep, I'm still working on this.**

 **Enjoy.**

"This looks like trouble," Blair observed her three children with their heads together at the breakfast table the next morning, "Not only are my children up with the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning, but they appear to be conspiring."

"We're not conspiring," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "We're planning."

"Planning what?" Blair inquired while accepting the cappuccino Dorota had entered with.

"Our day with Dad," Aiden replied.

"You've peeked my curiosity," Blair took her place at the table and waited for her children to fill her in on the day's activities.

"Is Daddy awake?" Charlotte inquired.

"Not yet," Blair shook her head.

"We were thinking of going back to our roots," Charlotte began, "We used to have so much fun on those days we spent together in Central Park, going to the zoo, riding the carousel, having a picnic."

"Dad's going to love it," Blair smiled.

"It will give Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate time to decorate for Daddy's party," Charlotte added, "It will be a complete surprise."

"There's my little schemers," Blair laughed.

"I'd better call the caterer," Charlotte abruptly left the table. Barty followed her out of the room.

"Did Dad sleep okay last night?" Brice inquired.

"He slept just fine," Blair assured him.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"The concern is touching, Sweetheart," Blair smiled, "Both Dad and I slept just fine. Did you two sleep okay? Lily said you both had trouble sleeping while Dad was in the hospital."

Brice turned to glare at his brother.

Aiden quickly cast his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay if you're having trouble," Blair reassured both her boys, "It's a very scary thing we've gone through in the past week. Your dad was in a very serious accident. I'd be more worried about you two if you weren't having trouble with this. You're both very close to your father. I hope you both know whatever feelings you're having, you can talk to both of us."

They both nodded slightly as their father would. Blair gave a brief thought of having a family counseling session in the near future. She'd have to bring the idea up with her husband. He'd never been one for therapy, but if it was for the benefit of his children he might be talked into it.

"Mrs. Blair, Mister Chuck asking for you," Dorota scurried into the room.

"He must need help getting dressed," Blair concluded, "I'll be back."

* * *

Blair found Chuck sitting on their bed hunched over.

"What's wrong?" Blair went to his side and rubbed his shoulder.

"I have to get dressed, and I need help," he sighed.

"How did you get Dorota's attention?" Blair asked curiously as she continued rubbing his back.

"Text message," he held up her phone. He hadn't a clue where his phone had gone, but hers was on the nightstand next to her side of the bed as it always was.

"I should have waited until you woke up," Blair kissed his shoulder as an offer of apology, "Did you want pajamas or did you want to get dressed for the day?"

"Dressed for the day," Chuck replied. He'd rather not ask her for help more than he had to. He was humiliated enough as it was.

"Okay," she went to his closet and pulled out one of her favorite of his casual outfits, "Since we're sending the day with the children at Central Park, you'll want to be comfortable."

"Central Park," Chuck's ears perked up.

"I thought that would get your attention," Blair smiled when the smile took up residence on his face, "Stroll through the park, jaunt at the zoo, a few spins around the carousel, and a picnic, all planned by your amazing offspring."

The idea of spending the day with his children, which so happened to be planned by his children, raised his spirits so much he didn't mind his wife having to assist him in getting dressed.

"I think we'll leave you a little scruffy," Blair caressed his face, "You look sexy with a little weekend scruff."

"Anything that makes me look sexy, I'll take," he chuckled and tapped her ass affectionately, "Especially if it will facilitate another evening like last night."

"Not happening," Blair informed him as she knocked his hand away when it appeared to be taking up residence on her rear, "Think of me as Fort Knox until the doctor says you are fit for such activities."

"Even Fort Knox can be breached," he continued to chuckle.

"They've upgraded security," Blair supplied, "It is now impenetrable."

"We'll see about that," he gave her a knowing grin.

"Go lose to your daughter at chess while I get dressed," she sniped at him.

"Someone's feisty," he chuckled and tapped at her posterior once more before he exited their bedroom.

He found his children with their heads together as Blair had earlier.

"I think some people are conspiring," Chuck called them out as he took his seat at the table.

"We're just planning our day," Charlotte batted her lashes innocently, "Did Mom tell you we're going to Central Park?"

"Yes," he nodded and accepted his espresso from Dorota as she set the rest of his breakfast in front of him. He noticed she too made sure his meal only required one hand to eat.

"Is that okay, Daddy?" Charlotte bit her lip nervously, "We're not going to wear you out, will we?"

Each child looked at him with their beautiful brown eyes opened wide. He couldn't resist even if he'd wanted to.

"A day at Central Park sounds fantastic," Chuck assured them, "If I get tired we can always come back, but first Charlotte, you and I have some business to finish from last evening."

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled.

"Are you in a hurry to lose again?" Brice asked his father.

"I was actually winning last night when we had to call our game due to fatigue," Chuck informed his son.

"Are you letting him win?" Brice turned to his sister.

"No," Charlotte shook her head.

"Dad, can we see your incision yet?" Aiden asked his father.

"Not yet," Chuck shook his head.

"Why not?" his youngest son pouted.

"Because Dad's not ready to show us," Charlotte spoke up.

"I want to see it," his son replied.

"Maybe after it's healed up a little more," Chuck offered, "It's still healing, and it's not pretty."

"So," was Aiden's only response.

"Not yet," Chuck held firm.

Aiden didn't want to accept that answer, but Blair came into the room in that moment to halt any further response.

Charlotte and Chuck disappeared into his office to finish their game.

"Aiden, no more asking Dad about his scar," Blair scolded her son.

"Why?" her son asked.

"Dad is not comfortable with showing people," Blair explained, "As his family, we need to be sensitive to his feelings. This is hard for him. He's not able to use his hand or arm much. He has to ask for help just to get dressed. That's not easy for him. He'll show you his scar when he's ready, okay?"

"I guess," he sighed.

"That goes for you too, Brice," Blair informed her other son.

"Okay," Brice nodded.

* * *

"Will you ride the carousel with me, Daddy?" Charlotte asked when they ambled towards the ride. Charlotte had her arm intertwined with her father's good one.

"That's probably not a good idea, Sweetheart," Blair stepped in to respond.

"I should be able to manage," Chuck waved off her concern, "I haven't ridden in years. It could be fun."

"Chuck," Blair gave him a concern glance.

"It doesn't hurt to at least try," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Be careful," Blair caressed his chin.

"I'll be fine," he assured her as they approached the ride and purchased their fares. To Chuck's surprise, the entire family decided to ride together. It had been nearly a decade in the making as the last time they all rode together Aiden was still a baby.

Naturally Chuck struggled to get up and then down, but he wasn't about to miss out on the family moment.

"I'm hungry," Brice announced as they passed a hotdog vendor, "Can we get one?"

Blair groaned in reply.

"A hotdog sounds good," Chuck pulled his money clip from his pocket.

"I'm buying," Brice told his father as he pulled out his own money clip.

"It has to be hotdogs," Blair groaned while dutifully following along as her family put in their orders.

"Come on, Mom, try one. You'll like it," Brice baited his mother.

"I've had a hotdog once or twice in my life, Brice, and that was once or twice too many," Blair replied.

"Come on," he whined, "Live on the wild side for once."

"I've lived on the wild side enough in my life," Blair held firm, "Go ahead and gorge yourself on mystery meat, but I will take a bottle of water since you're buying."

Brice rolled his eyes as he handed the vendor money to pay for their snacks along with a generous tip before he accepted his hotdog.

Chuck was struggling to get a good hold, so Blair stepped in to help.

"I can feed myself," he snapped at her.

"Yes, you can," she responded calmly as their children froze at his short fuse. They were not accustomed to seeing their father in such a mood. Chuck's foul moods were usually kept in their bedroom away from their children's eyes. "Smaller bites are easier to handle." She didn't wait for a reply as she took the hotdog from him and split it in half, handing one piece to him.

Chuck shot her a scathing glare as he reluctantly accepted the snack, resisting the urge to throw it in the nearby trashcan.

Their happy family outing in the park was unraveling rapidly as the children looked for any sort of icebreaker which would turn their father's mood back around.

"Dad, can we drive sailboats?" Aiden asked his father.

"Sure we can," Blair answered for her husband as he snatched the other half of the hotdog from her hand.

The children darted towards the pond and went to rent boats, leaving Blair and Chuck to find a bench to watch.

"What did I tell you about controlling your mood around the children?" Blair hissed at him once they were clear of the children.

"You're treating me like a child," he snapped back.

"I'm only trying to help you," she amended, "You were going to end up wearing more of that hotdog than you were going to get into your mouth."

"I didn't ask for your help," he continued to scowl at her, "When I want your help, I'll ask for it."

"Fine," Blair held up her hand in surrender, "I won't touch you again until asked, but you need to keep yourself in check around our children. They planned this day to do something nice for you, and you're ruining it."

"I don't mean to," he sighed, "But this is so damn frustrating, and it's only been a couple of days."

"It's going to be an adjustment just like it was when you dislocated your shoulder all those years ago," she tentatively reached out and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, "We got through that. We'll get through this."

"My arm hurts," he confessed as his head came to a rest against her shoulder, "I bumped it when I got off the carousel horse."

"You should have said something," she began digging through her handbag until she heard a distinct rattle of a pill bottle. She'd packed his pain medication for just such an event. She quickly produced one of his pills and handed him her half drank bottle of water to wash it down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as soon as the pill slid down his throat, "I shouldn't snap at you. I know you're just trying to help me."

"It's okay to vent with me," she assured him, "But it needs to be away from the children. They see and hear more than we give them credit for, and they aren't liking the uncertainty of the future any more than we are."

"I'll try to do better," he nodded.

Blair turned his chin towards her as she bent in to kiss his lips softly. As her lips brushed against his she savored them as her thoughts drifted to the very fresh possibility that she'd never feel his lips ever again. As she pulled away a few tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"I'm going to be okay, Blair," he reached out with his good hand to erase the tears.

"I can't do this," she growled at herself as she wiped at her eyes, "You need me to be strong, and I want to be that support you can lean on like you've done for me so many times."

"I don't need you to be strong every minute of every day," he told her, "I do need your support and at time to be the strong one, but I also want to be the husband you depend on, that you turn to for support."

"You're the most amazing man in the world," she smiled, "I don't tell you nearly enough."

"You're an amazing woman, far better than I deserve," he guided her lips to his.

"They don't ever stop," Brice groaned as the trio approached their parents in the midst of what was turning into a heated make out session, "I'm surprised they weren't making out when he was unconscious."

"Don't think I didn't think about it," Blair laughed as she reluctantly pulled away, "Might have woken him sooner."

All three children groaned at the thought.

"We should get Dad home," Blair stated.

Charlotte tried to be discreet as she glanced at her watch. They'd kept their father out of the penthouse for several hours. She hoped she'd given her godparents enough time to set up and decorate for the party.

"Dorota's helping them," Blair whispered to her daughter as they headed towards the penthouse, "They'll be ready."

"I hope so," Charlotte spoke softly.

The boys dawdled enough to give Serena and Nate adequate time to set everything up and for most of the guests to arrive.

Chuck knew the moment he was greeted at the door to their building that something was happening. There was a curious exchange between Charlotte and the doorman complete with an extra large tip.

"Not today," Chuck groaned while stepping into the elevator.

"Yes, today," Blair straightened his shirt and made him look the best he could, "You are going to be the gracious guest of honor."

They were greeted with a penthouse full of guests, all eager to welcome the patriarch home. Chuck played the gracious guest of honor, but Blair could see he was getting tired. She did her best to keep the party short. She rushed Charlotte in getting the cake out. She stepped in to keep conversations with usually long-winded board members short. Guests seemed to take the hint, making excuses to leave early, and filtered out quickly.

"It was a lovely party, Charlotte," Chuck reassured his daughter as he slumped onto the sofa when only the closest friends and family were present, "You have certainly inherited your mother's party planning skills."

Charlotte beamed with pride.

"How are you feeling, Chuck?" Serena inquired.

"Tired," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Why don't you lay down for awhile," Blair urged him towards their bedroom, "I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

With Chuck in the bedroom, the questions began.

"How's he really doing?" Nate asked.

"He's adjusting," Blair chose her words carefully, "He has moments of frustration, which is to be expected. He's an independent man who has lost that in a blink of an eye. I think any of us would handle the situation in the same manner."

"Is he in a lot of pain?" Lily wrapped an arm around Blair's waist.

"He says it's a dull ache, but I don't know how much of that is the truth," she replied, "He's being the strong one, even when I try to fill that role."

"He'll open up when he's ready," Lily assured him, "You know him as well as anyone. He's a stubborn man."

"So stubborn he didn't quit fighting to come back to me," Blair felt choking up as she looking at her children, "…Us."

"Mom," Charlotte went to hug her.

Blair hugged her daughter tight.

"We should let you all have some time to yourselves," Lily announced, "You'll send our apologies to Charles for leaving without saying goodbye, won't you?"

"Lily, you don't need to leave," Blair replied, "We were going to have a family meal together."

"That can wait until things have settled down a bit," Lily assured her, "Your focus needs to be on reestablishing your routine and making Chuck feel at home."

Blair nodded and walked their family to the elevator.

"We'll stop by in a few days to see how things are going," Lily vowed.

"Thank you all for coming," Blair replied as everyone gathered their coats.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Charlotte asked her mother after all the guests had left. She and her brothers were trading nervous glances.

"He's just tired," Blair assured them.

"Physically," Charlotte amended, "You said he had physical therapy yesterday, but we didn't ask how it went."

"He's not able to do much," Blair told them frankly, "But he is able to do some. I've been reading a little about the surgery Dad had. It's going to take some time for his arm to heal and for his hand and fingers to begin working properly. He has feeling in his fingers."

"Why is he wearing that brace?" Aiden asked, his voice quivering with uncertainty.

"It's to keep his arm still so it will heal," she explained, "It's very painful to him when he bumps it. The brace is also supposed to eliminate the likelihood of him doing that."

"I saw him bump his arm when he got off the carousel," the color drained from Charlotte's face.

"And it hurt," Blair confirmed, "When he got a little testy in the park, it was because his arm was hurting."

"What can we do?" Brice asked, "How do we help?"

"We need to get Dad back into his normal routine, as much as we can," Blair stated, "If you need help with your homework, ask him for help. Talk to him about things you normally do. Treat him as you normally would. Charlotte, when things don't go your way, pout. Brice, use the sarcastic sense of humor that your father enjoys so much. Aiden, help Cook with dinner. Let's get this place back to normal."

The children nodded.

"Why don't you three work on your homework?" Blair suggested, "I'm going to go check on Dad."

Blair crossed her bedroom slowly, making as little noise as possible.

"I'm awake," Chuck stated when she tried to be stealthy as she climbed into bed next to him.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Suddenly not tired," he explained.

"The children are worried about you," she informed him.

"Was it something I did?" he sighed.

"It was me," Blair shook her head slightly, "Lily's caring embrace got to me. A few tears fell. I should know better. I need to adopt a stiff upper lip. They want to know how to help you."

"What did you tell them?" he inquired.

"To get everything back to normal," she replied, "I told Charlotte to pout when she doesn't get her way. I told Brice to use his sarcastic sense of humor, and I told Aiden to get back into the kitchen."

"Good advice," he responded.

"What can I do?" she asked him, "How do I help you? How do I help them?"

"You're already helping me and them," he assured her.

"I should be doing more," she pulled at one of his shirt buttons, "I feel like I'm barely treading water, and we both know I'm not a good swimmer."

"You are doing everything you need to be doing," he replied.

"I need to be the strong one right now, for you and for our children, yet every time I'm given the chance to show it, I crumble," she frowned, "What's wrong with me?"

"You are the strongest woman I know," he assured her, "You started a clothing line from absolutely nothing. You and Eugenia co-chair the Bass Industries Charitable Endowment, one of the most generous charitable organizations in the country, if not the world. You have raised three wonderful children. You have kept me in line for over two decades. A weaker woman would have crumbled."

"I should get a medal for putting up with you for two decades," she smirked slightly.

"I'll make a few calls," he chuckled.

"Everyone left," Blair stated, "So it will be just you and me and the children for dinner."

"Sounds like a relaxing evening," he replied.

"You should get some sleep," she urged his eyes closed.

"I'll sleep tonight," he responded, "How about a family night after dinner?"

"We haven't had one of those in so long," Blair responded, "We'll ask the children at dinner."

They didn't have to ask their children to have a family night. To their surprise the trio suggested it.

Everyone changed into their most comfortable flannel pajamas. Charlotte helped Aiden pop the popcorn while Brice set up the sound system. Blair pulled out the snuggly blankets. Chuck was given the honor of choosing the night's feature, a rarity for him. He ultimately chose the James Cagney classic, "The Public Enemy".

Blair curled up next to Chuck, with Charlotte next to her as they always shared a small box of truffles during the movies. Brice was next to Chuck, with Aiden next to him. Bowls of popcorn were passed around.

"We should do this more often," Charlotte announced during a pause in the movie, "Why don't we do this more?"

"Because our children have busy schedules," Blair replied, "Your father and I still have these movie nights at least once a month, but our children always seem to have better things to do."

"We should make more of an effort," Charlotte spoke mostly to her brothers.

"You three have busy lives," Chuck reiterated, "That's what happens when you enter your teenage years. You no longer have time for your parents."

"That's not true!" Charlotte gasped.

Blair and Charlotte traded places so Charlotte could snuggle up with her father as she tended to do during movie night.

As the movie concluded, all three children were asleep.

"Nothing puts the children to sleep like an old black and white," Chuck laughed as they made their discovery.

"I wish they were younger and smaller so we could carry them to bed," Blair observed them all sacked out on the sofa, "Do we dare leave them here?"

"I don't see why not," Chuck put a pillow under Charlotte's head as he moved away from her, "They'll migrate back to their beds eventually."

"They're so cute when they're asleep and not talking back to us," Blair observed the three from the door.

"They're cute even when they are talking back to us," Chuck snickered, "It's just not as obvious then."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Ten more, Mister Bass," his physical therapist encouraged him to grab the stress ball in his hand.

"Ten more nothing," Chuck growled.

"Do as the therapist says," Blair glanced up from her magazine to give her husband instructions.

"This hurts," he barked out.

"I know it does," she set the magazine aside and went to his side, "The harder you work now, the faster you get better and the sooner all of our lives can get back to normal."

"I hate when you get rational with me," he groaned while trying to squeeze the ball again.

"Just image it's my breast," Blair whispered in his ear.

Chuck groaned a second time as the image took over his mind as he followed the therapist's commands. This doctor imposed celibacy was slowly driving him mad.

"We're all done for today," the therapist informed a relieved Chuck after his last repetition, "I'd like you to take the ball with you and perform this exercise three times a day, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yeah, right," Chuck scoffed as Blair was helping him get his arm back into his sling.

"You'll be back on Wednesday whether you like it or not," Blair warned him.

Chuck growled at her as they left the therapist's office.

"I love you too," she smiled gleefully.

Chuck's growl carried them all the way to the limo waiting for them outside the clinic.

"For being such a good boy at your therapy session, how about I take you to lunch?" Blair pinched his cheek playfully.

"Don't patronize me," he scowled at her.

"Do you want lunch, or do you want to return to the penthouse and pout for the rest of the day?" she asked with the maternal patience she'd perfected.

"Lunch," he responded shortly.

"Where would you like to eat?" she scooted herself closer to him.

"Surprise me," he replied.

"You're grumpy," she informed him, "Work on that for when the children get home."

"I'll take your request under advisement," he responded dryly.

"I hope you know how proud I am of your hard work today in therapy," she caressed his chest softly.

"I'm not a five year old. I don't need your sarcastic attempt at sympathy. It's not appreciated nor wanted," Chuck told her.

"Lunch is going to be so much fun," she responded, "Are you needing any of your pain pills?"

"No," he pinched the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his good hand, "I'm trying not to take anymore. I'm getting more of a high off them than I'm comfortable with."

"If you're in pain, you should take them," she stated.

"It's too dangerous," he shook her off.

"Chuck, you're not the same guy from high school who snorted anything in front of him, drank any alcohol you could get your hands on, and downed as many pills as you could pilfer," she reassured him, "You're in pain. It's okay to take something to help."

"If it becomes unbearable, I'll take one," Chuck offered, "Until then I'll make due with over the counter pain pills."

"I have some of those in my purse too," she stated, "Did you want to try some of those?"

"If you have them," he nodded as she began rifling through her purse to find the correct bottle. After handing him the pills, she slid towards the wet bar and pulled out a bottle of water to help him wash them down.

"And tonight instead of squeezing that ball, you'll be squeezing something else," she whispered seductively into his ear as she thrust her breasts against him to emphasize her point.

Chuck coughed on the water he was gulping.

"Still getting choked up about touching my breasts," she cooed in his ear, "Isn't that a little high school for you?"

"Don't do this to me, Blair," he groaned, "I'm suffering enough as it is."

"Don't I deserve a little attention?" she pouted slightly.

"You deserve more than a little attention," he rubbed her thigh with his good hand, "If you'd be willing to bend that rule of yours, I'm more than willing to give it."

"Not happening, Bass," she rolled her eyes, "You're still recovering."

Chuck pouted through their meal and into the afternoon.

"Hi, Daddy," Charlotte bounced into his office when she returned from her day at school. Her schoolbag was over her shoulder. She'd obviously just stepped into the penthouse. She bent down and kissed his check.

"Hi, Princess," Chuck smiled, "How was school?"

"Same as always," she shrugged, "How was your day? Did therapy go well?"

"As well as it could," he replied, "Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Not a lot," she stated, "I was hoping for a game of chess after dinner."

"Two games in one week," he mused, "Normally I'd assume you were buttering me up for something."

"Nope," she shook her head, "I just want to spend time with my dad."

"As long as your school work is done, we'll play," he told her.

"Where's Mom? In her office?" Charlotte inquired.

"She went to her loft for a little while," Chuck told her.

"And she left you here all alone," Charlotte gasped as the outrage with her mother quickly set in.

"No," Chuck laughed out, "Dorota hasn't gone far, and Barty has kept me company in her absence." Though as he looked to the floor, the dog was nowhere to be found. "Brice must be home."

"Arthur dropped us all off a few minutes ago," Charlotte confirmed.

"I'd better go see how their days went," Chuck rose from the sofa and walked with Charlotte out of the office.

"Oh, by the way, they've rescheduled my play for a month from from this Friday," Charlotte told him, "Will you be able to make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he assured her.

"We restart rehearsals tomorrow after school, so I'll be a little late getting home," she informed him.

"Make sure Arthur has your schedule so he knows when to pick you up."

"I did on the way home," she told him before she skipped off to begin her homework.

"Hi, Dad," Brice greeted his dad as he waited for the elevator to arrive. Barty was chained up by his leash as they appeared to be on their way out for his afternoon walk. "Did you want to join me and Barty for a walk? Aiden's coming."

"I think I will," Chuck nodded, "I'll get some shoes on."

"Okay, we'll wait for you," Brice held Barty in place when the elevator opened and Barty wanted to jump in.

Chuck quickly retrieved his shoes. Aiden had joined his brother in the foyer to wait for his father to join them. It was a trio of Bass men roaming through the park as Aiden and Brice switched off taking Barty's leash.

"Dad, are you going to be okay?" Aiden broached the subject all the children had been thinking but hadn't felt right in asking.

"I'm going to be just fine," Chuck did his best to reassure his sons. "It's going to take a bit of time and a lot of hard work, but I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"Really?" Aiden gave him a slightly skeptical look, the look of his mother.

"Boys, I know these past few weeks have been difficult for all of us. I'm sorry if I've been short tempered with you," Chuck stated.

"It's not with us," Brice chimed in, "It's with Mom."

"You boys see everything don't you," Chuck smirked slightly.

"You don't need to hide this from us," Brice stated, "We know there is more than you're telling us."

"We've been as open with you as we can," Chuck tried to reassure him.

"How come you won't show us your scar?" Brice challenged him.

"It's not that I'm hiding anything," Chuck sighed, "I don't feel comfortable looking at it. I do everything I can to avoid it."

"Has Mom seen it?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You always say we're supposed to face the things we want to avoid," Brice pointed out.

"When I'm ready, I'll face it," Chuck assured him, "It's just going to take time…Are you boys doing okay with this? I know you're having some nightmares. It's okay to talk about them."

"It was scary sitting in the hospital while you were in surgery," Aiden spoke softly.

"I kept thinking about what happened with Grandpa Bart," Brice chimed in.

"Me too," Aiden admitted.

"What happened with Grandpa Bart was awful," Chuck wrapped his good arm around his youngest son, "It was the worst moment of my life. I remember how painful it was for me to lose him, so I know how scary the possibility of losing me would be for the two of you. If you want to talk about your fears…"

"What would happen to us if both you and Mom died?" Aiden asked.

"Your mother and I have very detailed instructions for that very event," Chuck assured him, "You'd live with Grandma Lily until you're ready to live on your own. You each have a trust fund set up in your names which would be managed by people your mother and I trust to have your best interests in mind."

"What about Bass?" Brice inquired.

"We have a plan in place there as well," Chuck assured him, "My CFO would take over the day to day operations until such a time any of you decided you wanted to step in. Grandma Lily would be handling the day-to-day affairs for our family. If none of you decide to join Bass, my CFO would stay on as CEO and continue to run the company for as long as the Board of Directors feel he's qualified."

"What if Grandma Lily dies?" Aiden asked.

"We have that contingency covered as well," Chuck responded calmly, "We have multiple plans in place. Next in line would be Grandpa Harold and then Grandma Eleanor."

"We wouldn't get to Aunt Serena would we?" Brice moaned.

"Not likely," Chuck laughed, "She's a ways down the list. First would be Uncle Nate, and then Uncle Eric and Magnus. If it goes any farther it would be Aunt Eugenia and Uncle Cedric before it would go to Serena."

"Does Serena know any of this?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Yes, she does," Chuck replied, "Everyone is aware of their place in line. You three children are the most important people to us. Your mother and I took these steps a long time ago, just after Aiden was born in fact. Each year we meet with our lawyers to review these plans and change them where needed. If something should ever happen to us, we wanted to know you three would be well looked after. With a little luck, we hope never to have to execute any of our plans."

"We hope so too," Aiden hugged his father as tight as he dared.

"I promise you boys, your mother and I have every intention of seeing all the major milestones in your lives. We want to watch you graduate, go to college, start careers, get married, have children, have grandchildren…all of it, which means we plan on being around for a long, long time."

"Good," Brice smiled.

* * *

"How was your walk?" Blair inquired when the trio stepped off the elevator with Barty, who was happy to accept the rubdown Blair offered.

"Good," the trio responded in unison.

Blair eyed them curiously yet continued to shower the family dog with the affection he craved.

"Boys, get started on your homework," Blair stated, "We're going to Aunt Eugenia's for dinner."

"New development?" Chuck inquired of his wife after the boys ran off to do their homework as requested. Last he was aware, they were staying in for dinner.

"She's been wanting to stop by for a few days," Blair released Barty to follow Brice.

"Since when has she ever requested permission to insert herself in our family events?" Chuck snorted.

"I think this accident shook her up as much as it did us," Blair smiled and advanced towards him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling herself as close to him as she could. "She offered to bring the meal to us. Knowing how stir crazy you've been, I suggested we come to her. I know how much you enjoy her cooking."

"It's better than the cooking of my bride," he chuckled.

Blair laughed with him. It had become a joke to them both about how bad she was in the kitchen. She'd been banned by both Dorota and their chef from doing anything in the kitchen other than get herself a beverage from the fridge.

"Did you want to change clothes before we go?" Blair eyed him up and down curiously.

"Something wrong with my attire?" Chuck raised a brow.

"No," Blair shook her head, "You look as dashing as you always do. I was just inquiring."

"If you're wanting to see me shirtless, all you have to do is ask," he chuckled.

"It's been less than a week since I last had you, and this itch is quite a pesky one," she sighed.

"I know of something to help," he raised a brow suggestively.

"Yes, something you're not able to do until the doctor says you are able," Blair smirked.

Chuck released a growl from deep in the back of his throat.

"We'll get through this," Blair smiled, "Why don't you relax in your office for a bit. We have a bit of time before we need to leave."

"I spend enough time in my office," Chuck pecked at her cheek.

"Then come into my office and watch me work for a bit," Blair pulled him along.

It turned out to be a bad idea to have her husband watch her work, as he literally hovered over her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Bass?" Blair turned towards him when she couldn't take his nosiness any longer.

"Watching my investment in action," Chuck replied, "I do own your company after all."

"We own my company," Blair reminded him, "We share everything, remember, Bass, which also means, I own your company."

"Semantics," his eyes narrowed.

"Bass, I've been designing clothes for nearly two decades. I think I know what I'm doing," she scowled in reply. "I don't need you hovering."

"It was your idea for me to join you in your office," Chuck reminded her.

"Well, it was a bad one," Blair huffed while glancing at the clock. "I think it's time to gather the troops and head to Eugenia's. Are you ready to go?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"I'll meet you in the entryway," Blair patted his chest.

"I'll be waiting," Chuck wandered out of her office.

"I love that man, but he has got to go back to work soon. He's going to drive me crazy," Blair muttered to herself before she went to gather her children.

With the children ready to go, the family piled into their limo and made the drive across Manhattan to the residence of Chuck's assistant.

"Aunt Genie," Charlotte greeted her father's assistant with the warmest of hugs.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Eugenia smiled.

"Thank you so much for the dinner invitation," Blair took her turn in hugging the woman.

"You said Mister Bass was itching to get out of the house," Eugenia couldn't resist the temptation to needle her boss who deplored beginning called Mister Bass.

"I can still fire you even on leave of absence," Chuck warned her while accepting the hug she offered.

"How are you feeling?" Eugenia asked.

"The pain is tolerable and lessening, except on those days my wife forces me to attend physical therapy sessions," Chuck stated while shaking Cedric's hand.

"You're looking pretty good considering you were unconscious only a few weeks ago," Cedric replied.

"Appreciate that," Chuck laughed.

"You'll be happy to know Bass is still in business," Eugenia chimed in before offering everyone drinks.

"I'm not worried…yet," Chuck replied.

"How are your boys?" Blair glanced at the family portrait on the fireplace banister.

"Good," Cedric replied, "Justin's overseas, stationed in Germany."

"Which is entirely too far away," Eugenia passed around drinks.

"Eddie is loving his job at Bass," Cedric added. "There is talk of him taking an assignment in the London office."

"Which is also too far away," Eugenia chimed in, "If only I knew someone who could keep him in the city…oh wait…"

"London would be a good opportunity for him," Chuck replied, "His superiors rave about his potential, but he needs some seasoning."

"Don't go making it sound all glamorous when he arrives," Eugenia scowled at him.

"He's joining us for dinner?" Blair smiled.

"I told him I was cooking," Eugenia replied, "Apparently he finds it a challenge coming up with decent places to eat in New York."

"I still can't believe little Eddie Fraser is an executive working for Bass," Blair shook her head in disbelief.

"They grow up fast," Eugenia glanced at the trio of children making themselves comfortable on her furniture, "Seems like just yesterday Chuck was bringing baby Charlotte into the office for one of his meetings."

"Here they go," Brice rolled his eyes.

"Just you wait, Brice," Blair scowled at her son, "One day you'll be old like us, and you'll be looking back fondly at your younger years. At least I didn't pull out the baby pictures of you."

Brice rolled his eyes a second time.

Eugenia laughed in reply. "I'd better check on dinner. I'll be right back."

Cedric smoothly took over the conversation for his wife, inquiring about Chuck's recovery and how much longer he'd be off work.

"Don't go implying I can't handle things in his absence, Ced," Eugenia returned moments later.

"No one would dare imply any such thing," Blair laughed, "With you in charge, the corporation has likely doubled in size and profit margins."

Chuck was about to reply when the door to Eugenia's home opened and her youngest son entered without so much as a knock.

"You nearly missed dinner," Eugenia stepped in to greet her son with a kiss to his cheek.

"Left the office as soon as I could," Eddie replied, "With the big boss out, we all need to step in and fill his shoes. They're rather large."

"No need to butter me up," Chuck offered him a hand to shake.

"How are you feeling, Chuck?" Eddie asked. While at the office he always addressed him more formally, but the Chuck he'd grown up idolizing always insisted on being called Chuck.

"I've been better," Chuck replied, "How are you liking things at Bass?"

"Living the dream, literally," Eddie replied.

"I just heard they've offered you the London office job," Chuck added.

"Mom wants you to talk me out of it, doesn't she?" Eddie chuckled.

"I think it's a good opportunity for you," Chuck stated, "It can only help with future advancements when you know multiple facets of the company." He could feel his assistant shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"It's a big step," Eddie replied, "I've been with Bass for less than a year."

"What about your internships?" Blair chimed in.

"A few summers more," Eddie shrugged.

"It's your decision," Chuck replied, "Your superiors wouldn't have recommended you for the job if they didn't believe you were capable."

"I appreciate their confidence in me," Eddie nodded.

"Enough shop talk," Blair spoke up.

"Blair's right," Eugenia chimed in, "It's dinner time. I hope everyone is hungry."

"Starving," Brice and Aiden stated in unison.

* * *

"How are things at the office, really?" Chuck stepped into Eugenia study to talk privately for a few minutes after their meal.

"You've only been out for a couple of weeks," Eugenia reminded him, "Things are just fine."

"Are you walking the party line because you don't think I can handle the stress?" Chuck raised a brow.

"We're more than capable of keeping the company afloat until you're ready to return," Eugenia reassured him, "You seem to forget about those years you were playing Mister Mom. We did just fine then. We're doing just fine right now."

"I'm going out of my mind with boredom right now," Chuck admitted.

"I'm sure you are," Eugenia chuckled, "Until the doctor clears you…"

"I know the drill," he grumbled, "Did Blair ask you about the driver?"

"She did," Eugenia glanced away.

"He didn't make it?" Chuck asked.

"He's still in intensive care," Eugenia replied, "He's in for a long recovery, if he does in fact recover."

"His family?" Chuck asked.

"They're being well taken care of," Eugenia assured him, "I'm seeing to it personally."

"Are there any answers about what happened?" Chuck pressed.

"Do you remember anything before the crash?" Eugenia asked.

"All I remember is rushing to Charlotte's performance…looking at the clock every couple of seconds, willing the vehicle to move as quick as possible," Chuck replied, "Was the accident my fault?"

"No," Eugenia was quick to reassure him, "The other vehicle was at fault. The accident report is very specific. Your vehicle was going through the intersection on a green light, when another driver blew through a red and collided with your vehicle. Your driver's door took most of the impact. You were pulled out first and rushed to the emergency room. The driver had to be extracted."

"And the other vehicle?" Chuck asked, "What became of the driver of the other vehicle?"

"He was attempting to evade the police when the accident happened," Eugenia replied, "He was…desperate to get away. He took his own life rather than go into police custody. It is believed he purposely rammed your vehicle at a high rate of speed. It's a miracle anyone made it out of the accident alive."

"A miracle indeed," Chuck glanced towards his arm. The brace suddenly didn't look so bad when compared with the alternative.

"Are you really going to be okay, Chuck?" Eugenia asked, "I don't need to sugar coated, kid approved truth."

"I'm able to move my hand," Chuck flexed it slightly to demonstrate. "The doctor is happy with my progress, but it's going to be a slow one. In a few weeks, he says I'll be able to return to Bass on a part time basis, but it will likely be months before I'm at full strength."

"Don't rush your recovery," Eugenia advised him, "Your staff is well trained. We know what we're doing."

"I know," Chuck assured her, "It was different when we had children at home and I had things to occupy my time, but right now…There is literally nothing I can do except read a book or stare at the walls."

"Some people actually enjoy downtime," Eugenia offered, "They even have a name for it, vacation."

"It's not a vacation when it's forced," Chuck sighed, "My vacations usually involve sand, sun, and my wife in a bikini."

"Maybe you should take one," Eugenia suggested.

"The children have school," Chuck shook his head.

"Perhaps just you and Blair," Eugenia amended, "When was the last time just the two of you went away for some significant time together?"

Chuck took a few moments to think on Eugenia's questions. He and Blair went away for weekends all the time, but it had been years since they'd vacationed, just the two of them. It might even have been before Charlotte was born.

"Trust me when I say, the time is approaching where it's going to be just you and Blair again. It's a hard adjustment if you don't start preparing for it. It was rough for me and Cedric when it became just the two of us again after Eddie left for school," Eugenia advised him, "This might be a good time with both you and Blair taking time away from your jobs while you recover."

"Maybe I'll mention it to Blair to get her thoughts," Chuck shrugged.

"I'm glad you're on the mend, Chuck," Eugenia gave him a hug and then stepped back and smacked his good shoulder, "Don't do anything like this ever again."

"I'll do my best," Chuck laughed.

When Chuck and Eugenia emerged from the office, a card game had apparently broken out in the living area, and quite the competitive one at that based on all the commotion. The children were playing, and Cedric and Blair were apparently the referees. Charlotte and Eddie had teamed up against Brice and Aiden.

"Playing Bermuda again, I see," Eugenia smiled. The two families made up the game during a summer holiday they all spent together in Bermuda. It had rained for several days straight and the children were going stir crazy. The card game had kept them all so occupied they hadn't noticed when the sun poked out.

"Charlotte and Eddie are cheating," Brice stated.

"We are not," Charlotte protested.

"Just take your turn, Brice," Blair chimed in while trading amused glances with Eugenia, "Cedric and I will determine who is cheating."

"Finish up the game," Chuck advised him, "We'd best get going. It's a school night."

There was a simultaneous groan from everyone participating in the game. After Charlotte and Eddie claimed their victory, the Bass family headed home.

* * *

"Blair, what would you say to getting away for a few days?" Chuck broached the subject as they prepared for bed that evening. She was helping him loosen his brace.

"I'd say it's bad timing with the children having missed several days because of your accident. They're finally just getting caught up," Blair replied.

"What if I suggested a trip for just the two of us?" Chuck asked.

"Just the two of us?" she repeated in surprise, "I can't remember the last time you and I went away for an extended amount of time without the children."

"We've been away for long weekends before," Chuck reminded her.

"How long of a trip are you thinking?" Blair asked, "Charlotte's play is coming up, and I know you have no intention of missing it."

"We'd be back in plenty of time for her debut," Chuck assured her, "I really think getting out of the city would be good for us."

"Chuck, you're still recovering," Blair ran her finger along the length of his scar. It was healing quite well, but she could already tell he'd have a permanent scar unless he decided to have the plastic surgery the doctor had fleetingly mentioned when he was in the hospital.

"It's rehab, three hours a week," he gave a mildly exasperated look, "I'm sure I could do my exercises via teleconference or something."

"You really want to do this," Blair gazed into his eyes.

"I think I need this," he nodded slightly.

"Then we'll go," Blair agreed, "I'm sure Daddy and Roman would be happy to stay with the children while we're away. They call daily to see how you're doing and if there is anything they can do to help you recover."

"The children will be thrilled to spend time with them," Chuck smiled.

"They'll be thoroughly spoiled in our absence," Blair agreed.

"We'll tell the children tomorrow," Chuck kissed her lips softly. "Thank you."

"Whatever it takes, Chuck," she returned his kiss a bit more forcefully. "We'll talk to your physical therapist tomorrow to set up a plan for while we're gone."

"If we must," Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, we must," Blair gave him a patient smile while pulling back the bedcovers, "In to bed, Bass."

"If you're joining me," Chuck gave her his most tempting smile.

"I will in a bit," Blair returned his smile.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own the story specific characters I created. The originals belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

 **My apologies. This took far longer to get out than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

"Morning, Daddy," Charlotte bounced into the dining room for breakfast the next morning. She kissed his cheek before taking her place at the table.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Chuck smiled as Charlotte went about her usual morning routine, pastry and yogurt, same as Blair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Charlotte bobbed her head as she prepared her morning tea.

"Are your brothers almost ready for school?" Chuck asked.

"I think so," Charlotte replied, "Aiden was looking for his homework. He had Brice help him last night with his math. I think Brice accidentally slipped it into his schoolbag."

Chuck frowned at the revelation. He always helped his children with their math homework.

"Did you want me to get them?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Chuck glanced at the clock, "There's still plenty of time before school."

"Where's Mom?" Charlotte asked.

"Right here, Sweetheart," Blair came into the dining room, "Good morning, Charlotte."

"Morning, Mom," Charlotte replied.

"Where are the boys?" Blair asked.

"They're coming," Charlotte reassured her mother.

"Good," Blair took her seat, "Your father and I have something we need to discuss with you."

"Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked quickly. With her father still very much in recovery mode, she worried they'd received some news regarding his injury.

"No, nothing is wrong," Blair was quick to put her at ease.

Aiden and Brice came in moments later having found Aiden's math homework.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Charlotte asked.

"Your father and I are planning on going away for a little while, so Roman and Grandpere will be staying with you while we're gone," Blair stated.

"Where are you going?" Brice was the first to have a question.

"We're going to spend some time in the Hamptons," Blair replied, "We need to be close enough so your father can still attend his physical therapy sessions."

"Why can't we come?" Aiden frowned, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart," Blair assured him. "Dad and I just want to take a few days away to regroup. It's been quite a whirlwind of events these past few weeks. We need to catch our breath. You three need to stay for school."

"But we can come on the weekend," Charlotte suggested.

"You have your play practice. Brice, you have your baseball practice, and Aiden, you have your piano lessons," Blair replied.

The trio groaned in reply.

"How long with you be gone?" Charlotte asked.

"For at least a week, perhaps longer," Chuck spoke up.

"You'll be having so much fun with Grandpere and Roman, you'll hardly know we're gone," Blair added, "Charlotte, I bet Roman will take you shopping if you ask him. You always enjoy your outings with him in Paris."

"Yeah, that would be fun," Charlotte smiled.

"And Aiden and Brice, there's a Yankees game this weekend, I bet Daddy would jump at the chance to take you to the game," Blair attempted to sweeten the pot for the boys.

"That would be fun," Aiden replied as both he and Brice perked up.

"When will you leave?" Brice asked.

"After you're off to school," Chuck replied.

"We'll make sure to call every night," Blair added, "If you need anything, you can call us at any time."

The children finished breakfast and gathered their school bags. They took several extra minutes to say goodbye to their parents before they made their way to the waiting limo.

Blair went to their bedroom to see to it that Dorota had everything all packed.

"If Daddy or Roman seem to be in over their head, call me or Chuck," Blair requested of her loyal maid.

"Yes, Ms. Blair," Dorota nodded, "Mister Harold will have no trouble. He took good care of you, and you were hand full."

"Yes, I was," Blair laughed.

* * *

"It's so quite without the children," Blair sat in a lawn chair looking out over the water with Chuck at her side. They'd been relaxing in the Hamptons for several days already. While it was nice to get away from the craziness of the city, except for the quick flights back for Chuck's rehab appointments, Blair couldn't shake the feeling they were building up to a very serious conversation, one Chuck was struggling to start.

"It's something we'll have to get used to in a few years," Chuck took her hand, "The day is rapidly approaching where we're going to have an empty house."

"Bite your tongue," Blair gasped, "We're years away from such nonsense."

"It's coming faster than we think," Chuck gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's weird being here without them," Blair sipped at her glass of ice tea.

"For me too," Chuck agreed.

"Then why did we come?" Blair decided to press him.

"We need to talk without the possibility of young ears overhearing us," Chuck explained.

"Talk about what?" Blair frowned as he was still searching for the right words. She was not going to let him off the hook.

"What happened," Chuck motioned towards his arm, "What's not happening."

"What do you mean 'what's not happening'?" she asked.

"My hand," he flexed his injured hand slightly. "It's not healing."

"Chuck, it's only been a few weeks. You injured nerves. They take time to repair. The doctors said this is a long process," Blair replied.

"What if we give it time, and this is as good as it gets?" Chuck flexed his hand as much as he could. "Is this going to be good enough for you?"

"What does that mean?" Blair looked at him in bewilderment.

"This isn't what you signed up for?" Chuck felt the emotions pooling to the surface.

"Chuck," Blair gasped when she realized what he was really asking. "I wouldn't leave you."

"I'm not the man you married, not right now," tears pooled in his eyes, "I can't even make love to you."

"That's temporary," Blair was off her chair in an instant to kneel beside him, "Yes, I crave physical intimacy with you, but I can wait until the doctors clear you."

"But if I can't…if I'm not a whole man," tears began falling down his cheeks.

"I'd love you no less," Blair wiped at her own tears, "It's you and me until our last breaths, Bass, and God willing, they'll be together. I can't imagine a life without you…When we were waiting in the hospital when you were in surgery, it kept going through my mind. I kept asking myself what I'd do without you. I didn't have an answer. I still don't. You're a part of me, Chuck."

"When I was unconscious," he began something he'd been holding back, "This is going to sound crazy, but I think I had a conversation with my father."

Blair inhaled sharply.

"He was happy," more tears trailed down his cheeks, "He was with my mother, and they were so happy. He said he'd been watching over us since he died, and they were both so proud of me. It was the first time he's ever said those words to me. I asked to see her, my mother, but he said I couldn't. It wasn't time yet. I got angry with him. I told him he'd never done one good thing for me. Even now, he was keeping me from her. He held firm. He said it wasn't time. I didn't understand it until now. If I'd seen her, it would have meant I was dead…I've wanted to see her, to talk to her all my life, even just once."

"Chuck," Blair caressed his cheek.

"I almost died, Blair," Chuck managed to get out, "A small part of me wanted to just so I could see her."

"You will, Chuck," Blair's voice was thick with emotion, "One day, you will see her, but the children and I aren't ready to lose you yet. You promised me forty to fifty years together, and the clock is not up on those years yet. We still have a couple of decades to go."

"I don't know what will become of me if I don't have two functioning hands," he admitted, "These few weeks have nearly crippled me. I feel so helpless all the time."

"If that happens, and it's still an if, we will figure it out. You will adapt," she stated, "We will find people to help you."

"I don't want to be a burden to the family," Chuck glanced away.

"You never could be," Blair forced him to look in her eyes, "Chuck, we love you. You are the head of our family. We need you."

"I'm scared," he finally admitted.

"So am I," Blair's lip quivered as his confession truly hit her. She'd counted on him being the brave one in their relationship. "I have been since your accident, but we will figure this out."

"I hope so," Chuck agreed.

"Is all this self doubt the reason you have been reluctant to show the boys your scar?" Blair asked, "Are you afraid if they see it, they'll think less of you?"

"Maybe," Chuck averted his eyes.

"Chuck, you're their hero," Blair gave him a reassuring smile, "Scar, no scar, full use of your hand or not."

"Thank you for saying that," Chuck felt his lip quiver as he attempted to smile.

Blair hugged him as tight as she could. They both shed tears, probably ones that were long overdue.

* * *

"Daddy!" Charlotte ran to the elevator to greet her father when they returned to the penthouse. She collided with him as gently as she could yet still register an 'Umph' from him. "I missed you."

"We missed you too," Blair accepted the slightly less enthusiastic hug her daughter offered her.

"Did you bring us anything?" Charlotte asked automatically.

"Of course," Blair laughed and offered up the bag from Charlotte's favorite boutique in the Hamptons. "Where are the boys?"

"They were walking Barty when you called. They should be home soon," Charlotte replied when her grandfather came into the entryway.

"How'd things go here?" Blair greeted her father with a kiss to his cheek.

"I'd forgotten how much energy it took to keep up with teenagers," Harold chuckled, "Roman claimed daily he needed a nap."

"You three took it easy on Roman and Daddy, didn't you?" Blair eyed her daughter.

"We tried to," Charlotte nodded her head.

"It's our fault," Harold smiled, "We tried to do too much."

"Where is Roman now?" Blair asked.

"With Aiden, Brice and Barty," Charlotte chimed in.

"I think Roman is enjoying having a pet again," Harold replied, "We haven't had one since Handsome."

"It's been a few years," Blair replied, "Maybe it's time to consider adding a new dog to your vineyard."

"It might be," Harold agreed.

"You're home just in time," Charlotte linked her arm with her father and lead him into the living room, "My debut is tomorrow."

"And we'll be in the front row," Chuck assured her, "We want the best seat in the house."

"I'm so nervous," Charlotte admitted, "What if I forget my lines?"

"You know the play backwards and forwards," Chuck replied, "If you'd like, we can run your lines after the boys get home."

"Yes, please," Charlotte nodded.

Blair and Harold held back to talk in private.

"How's Chuck?" Harold asked. He could see there was an extra spring in his son-in-law's step the moment he laid eyes on him.

"The time away did us both some good," Blair smiled, "We had time to talk, really talk."

"He does look a bit fresher," Harold replied.

"The news the doctors gave him today might be the reason," Blair explained, "His making great progress with his recovery."

"That's wonderful news," Harold smiled.

"He'll be able to go back to Bass part time starting next week," Blair added, "He's still going to need time to fully heal, but the doctors believe he'll make a full recovery."

"Will you be returning to your work as well?" Harold asked.

"Part time," Blair replied, "Both Chuck and I will be easing back into things. I still want to be with him during his rehab sessions…I think his physical therapist does as well."

"More so to keep encouraging Chuck, I imagine," Harold smiled.

"He has a stubborn streak a mile long," Blair nodded, "It's on full display during therapy."

"It was on full display the night of the accident as well," Harold replied, "He fought to stay with you."

"Yes, he did," Blair nodded, her eyes welling with tears she desperately tried to keep at bay. Truthfully since Chuck confessed how close he'd come to leaving her for good, she'd wanted to keep him a bit closer, so thankful she was for the gift of a second chance.

Brice and Aiden arrived moments later and were overjoyed to be able to hug their parents.

Barty was just as excited, welcoming them home with a joyful bark and kisses to their faces when they each took turns giving him a good rub down.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" Blair asked Roman and her father.

"No," Harold shook his head, "We are meeting Eleanor for dinner. She wanted to hear all about our adventures in babysitting, but we promise to see you all tomorrow at Charlotte's debut."

The children all took turns hugging Harold and Roman, thanking them for all the fun they'd had for the entire week they'd spent together.

"How's dinner coming, Aiden?" Chuck asked his youngest son.

"I don't know," Aiden responded, "I'd better go help Chef."

"And Brice, is your homework done?" Blair slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Not yet," he sighed.

"Hop to it," Blair nudged him towards his room.

"Let's work on those lines, Charlotte," Chuck guided Charlotte towards his office after sending a wink in his wife's direction.

* * *

After dinner, Chuck sat all the children down. It was time to have the talk they'd all been putting off since his accident happened.

"We were really good for Grandpere and Roman," Charlotte stated defensively thinking their impromptu family meeting was for some sort of lecture.

"We know you were," Chuck reassured her, "Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened and what will be happening for the next few months."

"Is something wrong?" Charlotte's voice waffled nervously.

"I saw my doctor today. He says I'm making excellent progress in my recovery," Chuck was quick to reassure all his children, "It's still going to take time, but he expects a full recovery."

"That's good," Charlotte proclaimed as all three children released a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it is," Blair chimed in.

"Starting next week, I'll be going back to Bass, on a part time basis, and your mother will be going to CB Fashions," Chuck added.

"Full time?" Charlotte asked her mother.

"No," Blair shook her head, "I'll be limiting my hours so I can still be with your father for his doctors appointments and therapy sessions."

"What do you need us to do?" Brice asked.

"We need you to be yourselves," Blair stated, "You need us to let us be your parents. No more going to each other for things we would normally handle for you, and don't think we don't know about the forged parental slip for Aiden's class trip Charlotte signed."

"You knew about that," Charlotte frowned.

"Yes," Blair nodded her head, "Yes, we've been focusing on your father's recovery, but we are never too busy for our children."

"Aiden, when you're having difficulty with your math assignments, I want you to come to me," Chuck spoke up.

"We didn't want to bother you," Aiden's eyes cast to the floor.

"Aiden, you are never a bother," Chuck made sure Aiden could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Aiden nodded in understanding.

"Now, Dad has something he wants to show you," Blair exchanged looks with her husband.

Chuck hesitated for a moment and then nodded while reaching for the brace holding his arm at his side. His doctor told him he no longer needed to wear it, but he'd wanted to wait until he'd revealed his scars to his family.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked while he pulled the brace free from around his neck.

"The doctor told me my arm is strong enough now to remove the brace," Chuck bent and straightened his arm to demonstrate his strength was returning. "I also wanted everyone to see my scar."

Brice and Aiden perked up with eager intrigue, but Charlotte hesitated.

"You don't have to, Sweetheart," Blair reached for her daughter's hand, "It's okay. We know you get squeamish at the sight of blood like me, but it's not as bad as it first was."

Chuck unbuttoned his sleeve, but waited for Charlotte to make her decision before he began to roll it up.

"No," Charlotte sat up straight, determination written across her face, "We're a family, and we stick together through everything, even hideous scars."

"It's not that bad," Chuck snorted, "In fact, I think it might grow on me."

"Is that so?" Blair raised a curious brow.

Chuck rolled up his sleeve and finally revealed his injury to his children. The line wasn't nearly as obvious as it first had been. The swelling had gone down to almost nothing. There was a slight zigzag to the scar mostly from the stitching done to sew it together.

Charlotte gasped and held her stomach as she first laid eyes on his scar. She could feel the dinner rolling around, but she was determined to keep it down. She would not let her father her father down.

"Cool," Brice and Aiden spoke in unison. Aiden reached out and gentle touched the line. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Chuck's fingers flex on reflex as Aiden's touch tickled slightly. "It doesn't hurt anymore, at least not when I'm not doing my therapy."

"How much longer do you have to go?" Brice asked.

"Until I'm healed," Chuck replied, "The timetable is not definite, but the doctors say I will fully recover. We just have to be patient."

"Not a trait any of us Basses have a lot of," Brice snorted.

"Bite your tongue, Brice," Blair took mild offense to his accusation, "I've demonstrated a plethora of patience raising the three of you for all these years."

"She has a point," Chuck smirked.

"No more brace?" Charlotte asked.

"Gone," Chuck threw it aside. He had every intention of burning it first chance he had.

"So I can hug you now without anything getting in the way," she smiled and stepped in to do just as she described.

Blair felt the tears welling in her eyes as she locked hers with her husband's. This moment was the best medicine for his battered soul.

After the children's homework had been done and they'd all been tucked into bed, Blair and Chuck retired to their bedroom.

"Today was a good day," Chuck smiled as he did his best to unbutton his shirt with his limited abilities.

"Of course you would say that," Blair stepped in to assist him, "You got the doctor to remove nearly all your restrictions."

"I can still only work half a work week," he reminded her.

"But he removed your least favorite restriction," Blair batted her lashes.

"Is this the part where you seduce me?" Chuck's good arm trailed up her shoulder until it was fully wrapped around her so he could bring her in tight against him.

"I almost want to make you suffer," Blair whispered in his ear even as she molded against him.

"If I suffer, you suffer," he chuckled darkly.

"And we don't want that," Blair began to trail kisses along his jaw. She could feel the rumble of Chuck's groan as she bit lightly at his Adam's apple, and then suddenly he was lifting her up as best he could had depositing her onto their bed. Blair let out a shriek of surprise as he was suddenly hovering over her.

"I don't think I have the patience for your seduction at the moment," he leaned in to devour her lips.

"Good because I don't either," Blair tugged on his tie.

* * *

"House is full," Blair glanced around the school auditorium.

"Charlotte will be happy," Chuck took his own turn and glancing around.

"She was much calmer for her second first opening night," Blair smiled as Chuck grasped her hand, "Everything that could have gone wrong even before your accident went wrong for her that night. She tore her dress when she was getting ready and had to wear her bathrobe on the ride here while I sewed her costume back together. I thought she was going to lose her mind when I told her you were going to be late."

"I'm glad tonight has gone smoother," Chuck brought her hand to his lips.

"So much smoother," Blair allowed his lips to linger against her skin. Since his doctor lifted his physical restrictions, they'd been happily making up for lost time. "Remember my opening night?"

"I remember your performance at Victrola," he gave her a leering glance up and down.

"Behave," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Never," he leaned in to whisper in her ear before tugging lightly at her earlobe.

"You're incorrigible," she laughed and shoved him lightly away, "We're in public."

"When has that ever stopped us," he chuckled.

"At our daughter's theatric debut," Blair added.

"I bet I can find us an out of the way little nook," he leaned in again, "I used to know every little out of the way hideaway this school had."

This time his wife was wise enough to reach out a hand to keep him at bay when he attempted a second advance.

"They're at it again," Aiden elbowed his brother in the side.

Brice merely rolled his eyes.

"Someone is actually on time this time," Eugenia approached her boss with her husband and younger son in tow.

"Yes, I had this annoying little gnat in my ear all day at the office reminding me I had to leave early," Chuck spoke as he and Blair both rose to their feet to greet the trio.

"It's been fun having you back in the office yet on restrictions," Eugenia beamed in reply, "We get to have so much fun together."

"Thank you for coming," Blair hugged Eugenia and then Cedric.

"We wouldn't miss it," Cedric replied, "And we brought along a spare."

"My parents were promising the performance of the century," Eddie shook Chuck's hand and accepted the kiss to his cheek from Blair.

"I hear you've accepted the position in London," Chuck replied, "I look forward to reviewing your work."

"It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up," Eddie replied even though he could feel his mother's displeasure stare.

"Chuck is going to make sure Eddie is well taken care of," Blair whispered to Eugenia.

"He'd better," Eugenia replied.

"You'll do well," Chuck gave Eddie some encouragement.

"Chuck, he's going to be gone for entirely too long," Eugenia spoke up.

"How long will you be gone, Eddie?" Blair asked.

"It's open ended at the moment," Eddie replied.

"He's going to fall in love with some English princess and never come home," Eugenia huffed just as the lights in the auditorium began to flicker.

"We'll make sure he gets home," Blair hugged Eugenia a second time before taking her seat to watch her daughter's debut.

The moment Charlotte stepped on stage everyone in the audience knew they'd be in for a performance to remember. From beginning to end, Charlotte kept the audience eating out of the palm of her hand. When the curtain went down, a thunderous applause broke out. When the curtain went up for the cast to take a bow, the applause for Charlotte was loudest.

No one cheered louder than her two biggest fans, her parents.

"You were marvelous, Princess," Blair gushed at the after party they hosted at their penthouse for all the family in attendance.

"Thanks, Mom," Charlotte felt herself blush.

"A star is born," Eleanor added as she hugged her granddaughter tight.

"I expect to be receiving calls from entertainment agents in the morning wanting to sign our daughter to star in their next productions on Broadway," Blair added with a laugh.

"They'll have to come through me first," Chuck wrapped his good arm around his daughter's waist, "I'm a very tough negotiator."

Charlotte's head came to rest against his shoulder while she soaked in the adoration.

"I finally understand what all those actors and actresses talk about when they get a rush from performing," Charlotte replied.

"Is there more performing in your future?" Chuck asked his daughter.

"I hope so," she nodded, "I don't know if it's something I'll pursue as a career, but it's fun and I'll need a fun minor when I go to college, right?"

"Yes, you do," Chuck kissed her forehead.

"Is it still business school for you, Sweetheart?" Harold asked his granddaughter.

"I think so," Charlotte glanced between her two parents, "Considering how successful both of my parents are in the prospective businesses, not to mention all the other business people in my family, I've got quite a few role models to look up to."

"And Bass will be lucky to have the next generation waiting in the wings to take over," Eugenia smiled.

"Not for awhile," Chuck chimed in, "Don't put me out to pasture yet."

"I said waiting in the wings," Eugenia gave him a playful smile.

The family celebrated until the star of the evening began showing signs of tiredness. Slowly everyone began to trickle out until just Blair, Chuck and the children remained.

Without having to be prompted, the children migrated to their rooms to get ready for bed. Blair and Chuck made the rounds, tucking everyone in.

"I'm glad you made it to my play tonight, Daddy," Charlotte pulled the covers over her shoulders when her father came to kiss her goodnight.

"I am too, Princess," Chuck kissed her forehead just before she tumbled off to dream land.

Chuck stood in the doorway to Charlotte's room, watching her sleep.

"You coming to bed?" Blair found Chuck still standing in the doorway several minutes later. She'd already changed into her nightgown and had been waiting patiently for her husband.

"Eventually," he inhaled deeply when Blair's arms came around his waist from behind.

"Is she asleep already?" Blair glanced at their daughter.

"She barely had her head on the pillow," Chuck smiled, "Reminds me of when she was little. Remember how she's sometimes wear herself out and then just conk out the moment we laid her down."

"Or those nights, she'd beg you to read to her one more story, over and over again. She'd fight with all her might to keep her eyes open," Blair smiled.

"She'd bat those little lashes of hers and stick out her bottom lip when I showed the tiniest bit of resistance, and I was done for," Chuck laughed.

"She's had you wrapped around her little finger since the day she took her first breath," Blair added.

"Just like her mother," Chuck turned towards his wife.

"I've had you wrapped around my little finger since I was born?" Blair asked while walking him towards their bedroom.

"Well since the day we met in the sandbox at any rate," Chuck replied.

"Any regrets?" she asked.

"Let's not open that can of worms tonight," Chuck replied.

"I mean about how you've parented our children," Blair amended.

"Other than allowing Charlotte to date, not a single one," Chuck smirked.

 **The End.**


End file.
